Hyrule Trip
by Winged-Magus
Summary: Heero yuy and the gundam pilots are going to Castlegar but during the way are transported to Hyrule from the legend of zelda and fun is not one of the words to describe the visit(slight humor and swearing plus Yaoi hinting and rape) (I warned you so don't
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing and if I did then I wouldn't have to write this stupid disclaimer. Heero can giggle as much as he wants in this story and I also would like to point out that I don't own Linkin Park or Nickleback, or savage garden or Kylie minogue, so by using their songs, I would like to point out that I am just using them for the purpose of fun and humor. This story has nothing to do with them and I am just using it for the benefit of this story. Thank you.  
  
The Legend of Zelda trip from Hell  
  
Heero smiled and tapped his fingers on the glass of the car window. Boy would this be boring. He smiled as he watched Duo try and drive Wufei into insanity for the 500th time that day. Oh life was good. He turned slightly and paused to watch Quatre trying to not fall asleep. Trowa sat beside Heero in a daze. He looked at his watch for the tenth time that hour and then turned to Heero, bored completely out of his mind. " So . Heero? Is there anything left to do in that travel kit Quatre bought?" he asked quietly, as to not disturb Duo and Wufei. Heero turned to Trowa gleefully. " Glad you asked. Nope, I don't think that there is anything left that Duo hasn't destroyed or played with. Not one game, maybe scrabble, but I think he managed to put two pieces up his nose when he got bored." Heero responded. Trowa sighed and then turned back to the window. " We can play the spot the wild life game if you want Trowa." Heero said, slightly amused by Duo and Wufei's attacking game. " Or we could watch Duo and Wufei kill each other." Trowa paused and then ducked a scrabble letter as it smashed into the back of the seat, waking Quatre up in the process. Quatre yawned and then turned back to inspecting his eyelids again. The car swerved dangerously as Wufei slammed Duo's head into the steering wheel. Duo winced and cowered against his seat. They had been forced to change seats four times that hour because of Duo's obsession with driving both Wufei and the Car insane. The first thing duo had done when he had gotten behind the wheel, was speed down the road in a blur and then brake every ten seconds. Wufei had torn the steering wheel from Duo's crazed grip and had forced the insane boy to relinquish power.  
  
It was then that Duo noticed that the rental car had a stereo on it. And then came the country music. Trowa covered his ears and hunkered down in the back seat, trying to block out the hellish music. "I feel like a woman! Da da da da da. Let's go girls! " Tore through the car's innards like a banshee from hell. Heero immediately reached for his gun, and was stopped by Quatre who had been woken up for the sixth time that hour. " Just let him listen to it. Maybe he'll calm down and stop talking." he had said. " Just let him listen to it. Maybe he'll calm down and stop talking." Heero mumbled sarcastically. The music blared loudly, out both the opened windows and out through the trunk. Tension was building in the car's occupants. Trowa had given up trying to drown out the music when Duo had mistaken his actions as the universal " turn it up louder". Now it was no longer just Shania Twain screeching, it had been joined with the infamous Dolly Pardon. "Oh oh oh!" Duo threw back his head and hollered as loud as he could. Heero was getting angry. His hand kept twitching every odd time Duo sang out of tune. Quatre had been forced to burry his head under a book in a last ditch effort to keep sanity in his head. But all sanity had left what was in Duo's head. Wufei suddenly was over come with an erge to throttle the braided baka next to him. Trowa restrained his hoot in glee. Heero smiled to himself. The Chinese boy had finally snapped. Duo felt his head slam directly into the dashboard for the third time that day. " Take a hint Maxwell, and turn that blasted trash off!" He hissed, veering to the left. Duo whined grumpily and then decided to point out that Wufei was driving un-safely, and was promptly smacked in the back of the head by an un-known person. Quatre fell into an uneasy sleep, unable to stay awake and yet unable to go to sleep. Heero had begun to doze off himself and had found that he now had a Shania Twain song stuck in his head. Eager to remember to kill Duo later, he passed into a light sleep with I feel like a woman bouncing off the walls inside his head. When he woke up, he noticed that he was in the passenger seat and that Trowa was driving. Duo was passed out in the back seat, or so it seemed. Wufei was sitting next to Quatre, looking every so often over to where the sleeping menace was, as if making sure that the sugar high teen was still asleep and that the peace would prevail. Heero's eyelids drooped again and he found himself day dreaming in the cold night air. Then he noticed that all the windows were rolled up. " Why is the air conditioner on?" he asked bemused. " Duo got the button stuck and we can't turn it off." Trowa responded, not taking his eyes off the road for even a second. Heero reached out and placed his fingers on the button. Duo had somehow managed to wedge a piece of waded paper into the button. Heero smiled. He pulled and then began to tug at the offending item. Trowa turned his head slightly as to see what Heero was up to, as he could not see because of his uni bang. "Don't bother Heero. Wufei tried already and almost had a hernia trying to pull it out. He managed to squish it in there pretty hard." The normally silent boy responded. "Hn." Heero mumbled, then he pulled out his pocketknife. " You'll electrocute your self if you try to put that in there. " Trowa said stopping the car suddenly. Heero smiled. "The knife's not for the paper wad, it's for killing Duo with. It's a friggin ice box up here!" Heero grunted motioning to the sleeping death wish in the back seat. Trowa started the car again, saying " just give him a slash for me will ya?" Heero sighed and then put his knife away. No sense in leaving it open with the baka asleep behind him, unable to defend himself. It was then that Heero caught the violet eye in the side mirror. So, Duo was awake. This changed things. His fingers hovered over the button that would turn up the air conditioners coldness. He pressed it and then proclaimed " I like it cold. Maybe it will put Duo into a coma and he wont be able to get back awake again. You guys don't mind do you?" Wufei smiled. Duo's ploy had been discovered. He stretched his arm out and then wrapped the last blanked around Quatre's sleeping form. " It really is too bad that Duo forgot to bring his own blanket." He smiled. Heero nodded. " You can use mine if you want Wufei." Heero said smiling to both himself and Trowa. Duo's violet eye widened slightly. Trowa shivered. Goose bumps were beginning to form on his muscled arms. Heero seemed unaffected by the temperature change. Quatre shivered in his sleep and rolled over, snuggling into Wufei's arm. In fact, the strange thing that happened was, Heero began to sweat. The perspiration dripped down his forehead leaving a shinny trail down the side of his head. " Boy! Is it hot in here or what?" He commented, his fingers pressing the air conditioner button. Quatre shivered again, this time burrowing into Wufei's chest. Wufei seemed unmoving. It was too cold in the car to make him angry enough to push away a source of warmth. Duo began to shiver uncontrollably under his meager blanket. Heero wiped his forehead. Trowa was shivering, unable to contain his coldness any longer. His body felt like an ice cube when Heero reached out and touched his arm. How could Heero be so hot when the temperature had to be at least minus twenty? Puzzled, He turned to look at the boy next to him. Heero looked as if it was one hundred degrees in the car; sweat dripping down his legs and arms. It began to pool on his forehead, and Trowa was immediately interested to see if he could have been able to cook an egg on the boys' head. " Hey, you know. Duo's not using his blanket. maybe you can borrow it for a while. " Heero smiled, sweat beading on his forehead. Duo's still form stiffened at the mention of becoming colder then he already was. " If only Duo would fix the air conditioner." Heero supposed, hiding his evil smile. Quatre snuggled deeper into Wufei's stomach at the mention of the air conditioner. Wufei covered Quatre's head with the edge of his blanket, finally noticing that the Arabian boy's ears were starting to turn red. Duo got up and locked eyes with Heero. "Fine. I'll fix the air conditioner." He said, shivering. Trowa pulled over and Heero got out of the car to let Duo fuck around with the button. Twenty minutes later, they were back on the road driving steadily to their destination. Trowa yawned sleepily. His eyelids began to droop steadily. Heero turned from the window back to the inside of the car. He noticed Trowa's discomfort and then turned strait ahead. "If you want me to take over, just ask Trowa." He said turning his body left. Trowa nodded, his eyes filled with sleep. He pulled over and allowed himself to be ushered around the car to the passenger's side and buckled up. Heero slide into the drivers seat totally awake. He looked over the dash and noticed the cars clock. It was well past eleven thirty already. Time had dragged on it seemed. He had figured it to be at least two in the morning. Sighing to himself, he began to drive through the deserted roads. It was then that Duo asked a very important question. "Where are we going exactly?" This had never come up before. Heero's mind turned the question around and around in his head unsure of how to answer. " The place is called Castlegar." Wufei mumbled, looking up. Heero nodded slightly. He drove the last half hour in completely in silence. The clock ticked twelve. Duo piped up" it's the witching hour!" and then passed out again. Heero chuckled slightly. And then it appeared in front of the car. A bright flashing neon yellow light bounced around the road, finally resting in front of the car. Unable to stop, Heero plowed strait through it sending his senses into overload as the colours changed to a dazzling orange and purple violet. And then blackness enveloped them, sending the five into a place that had never been seen before. Hyrule.  
  
Noise buzzed through Heero's head as he began to wake. Yelling. No. Shouting. His eyes opened and flickered shut in the same instant. Then he felt his body being shaked roughly. A familiar voice whispered in his ears. Trowa.  
  
Heero forced his eyes to open. Trowa was leaning over him, his lean body sheltering Heero's from the hot sun. They were in a field. There was no sign of the road, only endless grass running in all directions. And there was only Trowa with him. Groaning, he forced himself to stand up and see his surroundings in more detail. "What happened Trow.." his mouth mumbled. Trowa looked like he had been crying. " We thought you were dead." He mumbled suddenly. The taller boy leaned back into a sitting position. "Who's we?" Heero asked suddenly. " This boy I met. He led me to you. I think his names Link." Trowa said, turning to a figure slightly behind Trowa's shoulders. Link. The name sounded strangely odd. The boy behind Trowa had short blonde hair. He was wearing a green tunic and white pants. And over his shoulder was what appeared to be a Double-edged sword. The boy had to have been about his own age because he seemed slightly the same height as Trowa. "Who was shouting? Before.. I thought I heard shouting. " Heero said, shaking off his sleepiness. "Yelling? That's strange. No one was shouting." The blonde haired boy said suddenly. "What did it sound like? Did you recognize any of the voices?" the boy asked. Heero nodded. "One sounded like a girl and.. I think she was arguing with a man. He had a deep voice. and then he . he started laughing. Awful sound. Like a tin can being grated.." Heero responded. The boy stiffened. He looked slightly un-nerved. Trowa happily looked around. " I have no clue how we got here, but boy.. it seems nice." He said slightly hysterical. The other boy seemed confused. " You say that there are more of you here? Friends?" He asked suddenly. " yeah.. There were five of us in all. All of us were in a car.. a rental car." Heero said, his hands shaking. " uh.What's a car?" the other boy asked, looking puzzled. "You don't know what a car is? Man. We must be in one strange part of Earth." Heero muttered shaking his head. " But this isn't earth. This place is called Hyrule." The boy responded, his hands went to the hilt of his sword. " Hold it one second. Are you trying to tell me that we aren't on earth anymore!?" Heero bellowed angrily. "Who are you people? You practically imitated Gannondorf's laugh and then you start talking crazy like you don't come from this planet. You have to work for Him!" The boy started backing up, and then he drew his sword and began to look like he was going to attack the two boys. A wild look entered Trowa's eyes. " What if Duo and Quatre and. And Wufei aren't here! What if we got sent to different places..! What if!" He broke into hysterical laughter and fell face first onto the soft grass sobbing. Heero looked cranky. " I am not going to be told by anyone that I am on another planet! I am on Earth.. Maybe a rustic part of earth.." Heero muttered. Link looked from Trowa to Heero and then sighed. He lowered his weapon and sat down on the grass next to Trowa. " Maybe.. Maybe Zelda can help us figure out what is going on here." He pondered. " Who's Zelda?" Heero asked. " She's the princess of all Hyrule. She is also able to interoperate prophetic dreams and see into the future. My quest is to try and.. Never mind about that. She may be able to help you figure out what happened to you and how to get you back to where you came from." The boy said, covering his mouth. Heero ignored the boy's slip up and proceeded to try and get Trowa up from the grass. " If this Zelda can help us. maybe we can go home.." Heero cooed softly into Trowa's ear. "Calm down Trowa.. It's ok.." Trowa refused to be comforted. He sobbed into the grass and pulled away from Heero. Heero looked up at Link hopefully. " How far is it? To talk to Zelda I mean?" He asked, glancing down at his watch. Link stared bug eyed at Heero's watch. " What the hell is that?!" He exclaimed frightened. "It's a watch. you tell time with it. You know.. The time of the day.." Heero said, un-strapping it and handing it to the other boy. Link stared down at the object in his hand, unsure of what to make of it. " I. I've never seen a clock so small..Before..Sorry, it just freaked me out.." He mumbled slightly still frightened. He handed the watch back to Heero and then answered Heero's first question. " Umm. About two hours or more.." He said. " But if we don't hurry, it'll be a hell of a lot hotter then it is now, and in that heat, it might take more than three hours at tops." The boy responded. Heero stood up and brushed the grass off his shorts. " You coming Trowa or not? If you decide to stay, then we'll be back in about two hours." He said, turning in the direction Link was gazing. Trowa gathered himself up and followed the two as they turned to leave. Embarrassed by his emotional out burst, Trowa stared down at his shoes silently. Heero slowed his pace and walked beside his friend. Link led the way, silently plodding along. The sun had reached its peak on the horizon by the time they made the castle walls. "So, this Zelda lives in a Castle?" Heero commented, turning to Trowa. Trowa had his eyes glued on the castle's tall walls. " Must be real important if she has her own castle." He said. Link laughed slightly. " She lives in the castle with her father, all the castle guards and the entire castle town. Well, the town folk don't exactly live in the castle, but they live behind all those walls. It's a really nice place to live if you like being totally surrounded by guards all the time." The boy said, leading them across the drawbridge. The town bustled with excitement. Everyone seemed to be shopping or selling things to everyone. Trowa looked amazed by the turn out of all the people. Heero looked at one table that was surrounded by what seemed like thousands of people trying to get a good deal on goods. He shook his head in dismay. If Relena had been here, she probably would have joined in with the horde. The boy motioned to a shop near the end of the vast courtyard. "We'll have to sneak in to see Zelda because you can't just barge in and ask for her. It'd take too long to get an audience and I don't want to spend too much time waiting to talk to her, if what you friend told me is true. It could mean that Zelda is in trouble." The boy said, pulling them through the crowd and towards an opening that was guarded by two soldiers in armor. Link tugged them beyond the soldier's reach and led them towards a large vine growing on the side of a wall a few feet away from the entrance to the castle. A smile passed between Trowa and Heero. This was where all their army training paid off. Link jumped off the side of the gate and motioned for them to follow. He led them all over the place, dodging guards like a crazy man. They reached a brick wall. Link climbed over and then motioned them to follow. They neared a moat. This was going to be tricky. Link pulled them into the cold water quickly and tugged them along past two guards and up a steep bank. There Link let them rest for a while and then explained to the two how they were going to get inside the castle. " We have to climb those crates and jump across to the far wall. Then comes the tricky part. We have to crawl through the hole there and then get by all the guards that are patrolling in the courtyard." Trowa looked towards the far wall. " This might be easier then I thought. " He mumbled, half to himself and half to Heero. Link looked confused. " It's a lot harder then you think getting past all of them." The boy said, looking confused. Seconds later, the three boys had crossed the moat, dodged all the guards and were in Princess Zelda's inner courtyard. Link walked through the courtyard first, narrowly missing a pot that smashed dangerously close to his head. " Um.. Zelda? I have some friends that need your help.." the boy tried to explain. The girl turned around and gasped. " Those boys! There exactly like the ones I saw in a dream I had last night! Then there must be some way I can explain this to you three. Gannondorf has just taken three other boys into the castle dungeon. And there is no way to get them out! I tried to bargain with him, but he would have none of it. I'm afraid that there is no way to help your friends. But Link! You must help the others get away from here! There is no telling what he will do if he catches the three of you! He could be able to use mind control and make you fight against each other." The girl looked desperate. She motioned them to the window she was standing next to and pointed out the man standing next to the king. " That man is Gannondorf. Link, have you gotten the three sacred stones yet?" She asked forlornly. The boy nodded. Suddenly the man turned and faced them. Zelda pulled Heero away from the window and pushed Trowa and Link into the moat that surrounded the tiny area. Gannondorf smiled and said something that no one except Zelda could hear. Zelda nearly fainted. The man started laughing insanely now. Heero shuddered at the sound so unpleasantly familiar to him. So they had been arguing earlier. He pressed his body against the coarse stones of the wall and held his breath, awaiting the man's departure. The man left seconds later and Zelda tugged them away from the wall and towards the end of the area. Another woman appeared in the room with a horse. She yelled for Zelda to get on and then told the others to run after them. Heero bolted after the two escaping women. Somehow they all managed to escape from the castle and into the field. Zelda tossed something into the moat and was whisked away in the blink of an eye. Horse steps could be heard approaching. Link turned to Heero and Trowa with a scared look on his face. " It's him." He managed to mumble before Gannondorf arrived.  
  
A jet-black horse galloped across the drawbridge and then stopped. " Drat! I've lost them! Hey you boys! You must have seen that white horse gallop off! Which direction did it go?! Oh. So you want to protect them. It's cute that you three would be just the three to do it too." The man smiled wickedly. Link drew his sword and took up a fighting stance. Heero put his hands into his pocket and removed his gun. He smiled and pointed it at the man on the horse. " What is that supposed to be kid? A toy?" the man laughed, slightly amused. Heero took aim and pulled the trigger. The man blocked but was hit in the shoulder. Blood trickled down his wounded arm. " Why you little brat!" he hissed, gathering up a ball of energy and throwing it at Heero. The blast knocked him backwards into the soft grass, sending his lean body smashing into a rock. The man hissed and then left chasing after the white horse. Trowa was at Heero's side in an instant. " How'd you manage to still have your gun Heero? I thought that all of the stuff from the car was gone." The taller boy said, picking Heero up from the ground. Link looked amazed. "Wow! I've never seen anything quite so powerful as that! What is it?" he asked eagerly. " It's a gun." Heero said, his head spinning. Link dove into the moat and retrieved the something that Zelda had thrown to them. He held up the item and told them what it was. " It's the Ocarina of Time!" He exclaimed strangely excited. Suddenly the world buzzed with excitement. Images filled all three heads and Heero found himself gazing at the princess. She told them that she hadn't been able to keep the ocarina away from Gannondorf long enough and apologized for not helping Trowa and Heero. She taught Link a song to play on the ocarina. It was called the Song of Time. Once Link had gotten the jist of the song, the images faded from their minds and they were once again thrown back into reality. Link seemed confused. " This means I have to play this song and use the sacred stones to open the door to the sacred realm and take the Triforce. But .." the boy looked both excited and scared at the same time. " Where do you have to play this song of Time in? A temple?" Trowa suggested. The other boy nodded. "The temple of Time, it's in the castle town." He said, slightly un-nerved. Heero stood thinking about what had just happened. " So, um, maybe we should go get this Triforce thingy and I don't know, defend it?" he proposed. Diligently, Link led them back across the bridge and through the town. He led them down a street to the left this time and they ended up in front of a beautiful building that seemed to pull them towards it. Trowa pushed the door open and walked into the peaceful temple. Link looked mystified and slightly disoriented. He led them to a large stand made of stone. It had three hollows carved in it and some strange writing carved on the top. Link placed three shining gems on the pedestal and stood before a huge stone door. He took out his ocarina and began playing the song of time. Trowa and Heero stood behind him, their eyes locked on the giant door of stone. Suddenly the door opened revealing a hidden sanctum. A fairy jumped out from Link's hood and started yelling profanity. " Um..Guys, this is Navi. She's my fairy companion, she sort of guides me." Link apologized for the fairy's behavior. "She must have fallen asleep." Heero rolled his eyes and then turned to a sword sticking out from a pedestal. The fairy suddenly stopped it's vulgar yelling and told them what the sword was." Link! That must be that legendary blade! The sword of Evils Bane! The Master Sword!" It exclaimed happily. The three boys ran towards it. Link's hand wrested on the swords hilt. " We should all have one hand on the sword when we pull it out.. so if we go anywhere we don't get separated." Link pointed out. The others agreed and placed their hands on it as well. " on the count of three, we pull it out! 1.2.3!" Link shouted. The sword was pulled cleanly out from the stone pedestal and a bright blue light surrounded the place where they stood. Then a familiar evil voice was heard. " So I was right. You did have the gems and the ocarina of time.you've done all of my work for me. Thanks boys!" Then laughing, Gannondorf's voice faded into the blurring light.  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
"Wake up you guys!" Navi's voice called. Heero's eyes opened. He was standing in a chamber filled with lights and medallions. He noticed Link and Trowa standing in the room as well. They were both asleep. Heero reached out and shook the two. " Hey! Wake up!" he yelled. Trowa and Link jolted from their sleep and woke up. "What happened? Where are we." Link asked confused by their surroundings. Navi suddenly pointed out something important. "Look! You've all grown up!" she exclaimed. Heero looked down at himself and saw that he had indeed changed. Changed a lot. He was older and by far much taller. His brown hair hung curled around his face in its usual way. He felt different. He turned to Trowa, suddenly frightened at what had taken place. Trowa looked as surprised as Heero had been. He was much taller and his hair was the same. Link was much taller and way more grown up looking then he had been before. Then they noticed that there was a man standing in the room with them. " Hello. My name is rairu, and I am the keeper of the temple of Light. When you were little, you three pulled out the master sword and opened the last gate to the sacred realm. You may have opened the door in the name of peace, but Gannondorf came and turned the Triforce into his own tool of power. Because each of you were destined to be part of the Hero of Time when you pulled the sword, your spirit's were imprisoned here to wait for you to become older so that you each could help the Hero of time, Link. Seven years have past since the day you pulled the master sword from its pedestal. And now you know your destiny. You three are destined to save Hyrule!" the man exclaimed panting from not taking a breathe through the whole speech. Heero felt overwhelmed. How could this have happened? It was impossible, but here it was, for all to see. They had aged. "So this was the quest you were talking about before Link.Why did you get us involved in it if you didn't think you could trust us?" Heero muttered, pulling out his gun and pointing it at Link. Link stiffened. He started backing up steadily until he backed strait into Trowa. " I didn't know.I didn't mean to get you involved..It just happened.." Link mumbled, cowering. Trowa patted Link on the shoulder. " Come on Heero. Calm down. Nothing's wrong, and he didn't know that this was going to happen. Put the gun down." He said, towering over both boys. Heero sighed and put his gun away. "Sorry Link. I just got creped out and I over reacted. It's just.I never thought that this could happen to me. I .I never wanted to come to this place and I guess I have to obey this places laws cuz I'm not from here." Heero mumbled sheepishly. Trowa sighed, and then turned to Link. " What he means is, he's sorry and he just doesn't understand how this could have happened to us." He said. Then the three turned back to Rariu. " So what do we have to do?" They asked. Rariu smiled. "Why, you must save Hyrule of course. Gannondorf has taken control of the entire world and if you don't stop him then you will be doomed to stay in this world forever, either dead or alive. You will never be able to return home if you cannot retrieve the Triforce. With the Triforce you will be able to wish your selves back to you realm and continue on you journey to where ever you were going.." The man said smiling. "What happened to the others? Wufei, Duo and Quatre? Did they age too?" Heero asked impatiently. Rariu smiled again. " They were taken by Gannondorf and I don't know what has happened to them. The Temple of Light is the only stronghold in all of Hyrule left with enough power to influence this inner sacred realm. My power is nothing compared to Gannondorf's. If you want to save your friends, then you must defeat Gannondorf and return order to this land. Now all I can do to help you is give you this medallion and add my power to yours." The man said. Suddenly a large yellow gold coin appeared above them and the three felt their power increase slightly. " If you are to save Hyrule, then you must find the rest of the sages. They are waiting for you in each of the temples. But because of Gannondorf's power, they aren't able to hear my calls. You must free them all." And with those last, however long that sentence was, words the three were transported back to the temple of time.  
  
Link led them down the steps. A noise alerted them. Link unsheathed his sword and Heero pulled his gun out from his pants. A person stood in front of the pedestal of time. " Hello. My name is Sheik, the last remaining descendant of the Sheikeih. I have been waiting for quite some time to meet you three. In your journey must travel through a deep forest, inside a mountain, across the desert, under water and even through time. There is a girl who you know Link, waiting for you in the forest temple. But unfortunately, equipped as you are, you three cannot even reach the temple's doors. Go to Kakariko Village. There you will find something that will help you reach the temple. Go now." The boy said. Heero looked angry. He was about to take a swing at the offending boy, when Trowa grabbed him and pulled the three out of the temple. Outside, the beautiful building was surrounded with a dark ugly sky. They made their way around the building and found that the entire castle town had been destroyed. And they also found something bad. " Re-Dead! Watch out! They will choke you to death if any one of you try to attack it." Link yelled side stepping the danger and pulling the others outside across the drawbridge. There they collapsed on the grass, panting. "Well I never thought I'd see the day when I would be attacked by a dead thing." Trowa laughed, rolling in the grass. Link smiled. Then they remembered their quest. " Uh..Ok we should head to the Kakariko village I guess. We have to get the item thing that should help us get into the temple." Trowa suggested. Heero nodded. They looked up at the castle walls which were crumbling as they watched. " How could this have happened? This place was so beautiful and peaceful." Link sighed and then turned back to the real world. " Gannondorf will pay for what he has done. I won't rest until this place is filled with life again." He said solemnly. Heero nodded in agreement. " This place will have to be re built. There's no doubt about that." Trowa said, gazing up at the destruction. Link looked up and then back down quickly. His eye's followed something on the horizon. " We have company.." He said, his hands tugging on the hilt of his sword. A giant bird swooped down on them; it's wide black wings folding slightly during it's decent. Duo sat atop it's back. " Duo!" Trowa and Heero yelled happily. Duo looked as if he could see through them. " So. You are back." He smiled and then jumped off his winged stallion. Heero noticed a sword strapped across the thin boys shoulders. " What happened Duo? You look like you've seen a ghost." Trowa said almost running towards the other boy. Duo smiled and then pulled his sword out and slammed it strait through Trowa's midsection. It had happened so fast that not even Trowa himself had been prepared for the pain. He felt the air rush out of his lungs, followed by the sound of his guts being re arranged. Duo's sword slid smoothly from Trowa's soft stomach. " It really is a pity. And I was so excited to see both of you." Duo smiled. He lunged, bearing down on Heero like a lightening bolt from hell. Heero pulled out his gun and fired. Duo staggered. His body leaned towards the ground and then he fell. Face first into the grass. Blood dripped steadily down his side. His violet eyes widened in pain and amazement. " How..How could you do this to me.Heero.Why.Why?" He reached up with his hand and grasped the air. His hand slowly lowered. Heero felt his chest seize up. He had shot Duo. There was nothing left in this strange planet to live for. Trowa lay dieing on the grass next to him and Duo lay dieing too. Why had he pulled the trigger? His lungs tightened. His hand holding the gun slowly rose. And then was stopped. Link's hand closed over Heero's wrist. " Not this way." He said, removing the weapon from Heero. Then the boy slowly went to Trowa's side. He pulled a bottle from his tunic and poured its contents into the boy's mouth. Trowa gasped. His body began to heal in an instant. He felt his skin close over the opened wound, his kidneys re made themselves. It was so strange. This shouldn't be happening, and yet it was. Link walked over to Heero and pointed to Trowa. " He's fine. What are we gonna do about Mr. Happy over there?" He said, poking Heero in the ribs. Heero smiled. " I think we should let him suffer. He almost killed Trowa. Besides.. if he wants to try and kill people he could become dangerous." Heero recovered. Something inside him had curled around his heart. Something dark and cold. That had never happened before. He smiled to Link and then paused to reach down and poke Duo. " How's that for gratitude. I let him use my blanket and what does he do? Tries to kill me for it. Of all the nerve. Silly Maxwell. And you didn't even say hello." Heero let a laugh gush out of his stomach. He smiled. That released some of the tension. Duo's eye's widened slightly. Then he burst into laughter. " Your funny Yuy. But you don't know what you've done.I am the Shinigami. Gannondorf's dark Knight. He's gonna come looking for me when he notices that I'm gone and then your going to die like the rat you are." Duo shrieked angrily, folding his hands over his face, expecting a blow. Heero smiled. "Then when he finds you. Tell him that the Perfect soldier is going to kill him. OMae o korosu Duo Maxwell." Heero turned away and then bent down next to Trowa's fallen form. " You ok Trow?" he asked. Trowa stood up and flexed his sore muscles. " Let's go find this Saria person and finish this. Gannondorf's not gonna know what hit him." Link smiled and then started walking across the field. " Let's get going. Kakariko Village is this way." He said, kicking a rock out of his way.  
  
________________________________________________________________  
  
Kakariko Village was small in comparison to the villages in Heero's world. It seemed like a child's toy land instead of a place where people lived. Link led them around as they began questioning people about what had happened that day seven years ago when they had left. Many people refused to talk about it. Some just left and pretended that they couldn't hear them. But in one house they found out some interesting information. " Oh yes. That day was a sad one indeed. Those poor boys! They never had a chance to grow up like normal kids their age. The great Gannondorf took them three and started to train them up proper like. There was no way they could escape that horrible destiny. Poor little blonde haired kid started crying and hid behind that taller black haired boy. But there was no way the three of them could escape it. The three of them are still around I heard. Pitiful lives. Each of them's soul so covered in darkness. It's sad really." The old man said, shaking his head. " Do you know where they are now? The blonde kid and the black haired kid?" Link asked. The old man shook his head. " Last I heard, Gannondorf had the blonde haired kid trained up real mean like. That kid's aint got one nice bone is his body left. Poor kid. It's too bad. He looked like a real nice kid too." The man sighed and then turned back to what he was doing. They left the man alone and walked back outside. " So.Quatre and Wufei were trained by Gannondorf. I wonder why? I mean, they never came from this place and they both sound like they could have taken care of themselves." Link sighed. Trowa nodded. All three turned and stared up at the powder blue sky. A man sat against a fat tree in the middle of the town. " I swear it's true! I saw the ghostly figure of Dampe and he was holding some kind of treasure in his hand!" The man exclaimed excitedly. " Look at this guy. He's been spooked ever since he escaped from Hyrule castle town. Poor fool." The man said shaking his head wildly around. Link suddenly turned to the man. " Where did you see him?" he asked shaking the man. The man looked amazed that someone had believed him. " In the graveyard of course! Where else would a dead guys spirit be?" the man laughed maniacally. Link practically ran to the graveyard with Heero and Trowa at his heels. " What's the rush Link? It's not like we're gonna see this guy in the day." Trowa said, slowing his pace slightly. Link shook his head in dismay. " No silly. Dampe's buried in the graveyard! That means that we can go INTO his grave. He must be waiting to give his treasure to someone." Link explained. ________________________________________________________________  
  
The graveyard was cold and damp. Just like any normal graveyard would be. Only this one wasn't normal. Ghosts called Poe's kept coming up from the ground every time someone stepped on the paths. Link led them through row after row of bare graves. They reached the one that he seeked and then they all stood over it staring. " Ok.. So what's this thing supposed to do? Just sit there and grow older?" Heero said, kicking a tuft of grass away. Link walked behind the tombstone and began to pull. " Hey! What are you doing?! This isn't some sort of sick perverted thing is it?" Trowa yelped. Link sighed. " If Dampe was going to be buried in this graveyard, then there must be a secret passage way that leads down to his actual grave. He liked to make people guess about things." Link groaned, pulling the stone. Heero felt the air in his lungs rush out as he lent a hand pulling the tombstone off. A hole appeared in the ground where the tombstone had been. " Bomb's away!" Link called, diving into the dark depth below him. Trowa shrugged and jumped after him. Heero sighed and jumped in too. It was quite bright in the grave. Brighter then what he had expected anyway. A ghost stood in the doorway to a long corridor. " Race me and I will give you something good." It beaconed. Link sighed and then turned to the others. We'd better be quick at following him. He's a really fast runner." He pointed out. Trowa and Heero charged after the fleeting ghost with Link slightly ahead. They ran down corridor after corridor. Their only guide Dampe rushing ahead and the flames from his lamp that he kept dropping to make sure that they followed behind. The clock was ticking rapidly. But they kept pace and were finally rewarded with the last and final part of the race. They ran up the long side and entered the room where Dampe had stopped. Dampe smiled. " One minute and two seconds. Pretty good. Here's your reward! I hope you enjoy me treasure." It said and then disapered. A chest appeared in the floor just next to Heero's foot. He jumped back alarmed. " What the fuck!? " He exclaimed jolting is body away from the wooden chest. Link laughed. " I should have warned you. Chest's like this appear when you destroy something, like a monster." He bent down and opened it up. It contained the hookshot. " So this little thing's gonna help us get into the Forest temple?" Trowa asked, confused. "Guess so." Link said trying it out. It was then that the door closed behind them. " Have fun getting out!" Dampe's voice called. Link groaned and sagged against the chest. " Now how the hell are we gonna get out of here?" Heero muttered angrily. Trowa turned and noticed another door. " Look! Another door!" The three ran through it and were immediately imprisoned. " Great.what next? The bloody ceiling falls in?" He grumbled frustrated. Link sighed. Navi popped out from inside Link's hood. " Link! Look at that frickin block! It's got the song of times symbol on it!" Navi reported in her usual way. Link took out his ocarina of time and played the song of time. The block began to glow and then it disintegrated into thin air revealing a doorway. "Well I guess we found the way out." Trowa whistled. Link nodded and then turned back to the door of their cell. " In the words of Navi, let's get the fuck out of here." And with that they climbed the steps to freedom.  
  
As they walked up the stairs, a soft melody began to become louder. Heero pulled his gun out just in case something bad was there and then followed the others up. Trowa stood on a wooden platform, just above the inside of the windmill. He noticed something weird and jumped across onto the wooden blades of the windmill. He launched himself onto the platform he seeked and picked up his prize. It was a piece of heart. He felt his energy increase. "Collect three more and you'll increase how much damage you can take." Link called from below. Trowa nodded and jumped down next to him. Heero launched himself across the platform and landed besides the two. " So now what?" He asked bemused with what had just happened. They noticed a man standing on a plank next to the windmills inside. " That Ocarina kid! I swear I'll kill him if he dares play that stupid song again in here! Last time he played it, the windmill went all wacky! I'll never forget that song!!!" He yelled, then he began to teach the song. Link picked up his ocarina and began to follow along with the song. Once he had finished learning it, he turned back to his friends. " Sometimes it helps to learn songs at random. Sometimes they can do things that can help.or at least that what I think." He said. Heero chuckled. Trowa opened the door and led them down into the town's center. The air was thin and Heero felt like he was choking. "What's wrong?" Link asked, turning concerned to Heero. Heero reached out and then jerked back as if he had touched something bad. " This place. This place is where one of the temples is isn't it.." He said suddenly. " I can feel it pulling at me. This thing's got a hold of me somehow." He mumbled covering his heart franticly. Trowa grabbed Heero and dragged him away from the well. The three ran as fast as they could to the end of the village. Once they reached it, they stopped suddenly. "We can't go out there until it's night or that other kid's gonna find us. We have to rest here until it gets dark." Link said, tugging on their arms. Trowa nodded. Heero blanched. " There's something here. It's gonna destroy this place.." he mumbled suddenly and then passed out. Trowa clutched his friend to his chest and slumped down to the ground. Link looked scared. " If he's right then were gonna be in BIG trouble." He said pulling himself closer to the two. Trowa nodded solemnly. " There's something different about him here. It's like he's different somehow, then he was before I mean." He whispered. Link picked up a stone and tossed in the air. " Maybe he can tell the future.I mean he knew when Gannondorf was arguing with Zelda. Maybe he can feel it when it happens. The question is.Is it before or after it happens?" Trowa nodded in agreement and then looked down at Heero's face. " How much longer do you expect till it gets dark around here?" He asked. " Don't know. Maybe an hour maybe less. I mean it must be at least six already." Link sighed, leaning against the wall behind him.  
  
_______________________________________________________________  
  
It was dark by the time Heero woke up. He was slung over someone's shoulder and it felt like he'd been there for quite some time. Groggily he tried to get the attention of the person he was on. Trowa set Heero down and sighed, wiping the sweat off his forehead. "How long was I gone for?" Heero asked, stretching his sore body. "Last count was.three hours. Do you even remember what you said when you passed out?" The taller boy asked. " Vaguely. Can't remember much about it, only this one image that keeps bouncing around in my head. A big fiery mountain and someone hitting something." He said shaking his head in dismay. Link turned around. He looked tired. " I think we'll be here in a few minutes." He said, pointing to a bunch of trees coming up. " Through those trees is Kokeri village. I grew up there. I have to warn you guys though. None of the kids will recognize me. They don't ever age." He said taking a swipe at a bush next to his foot. Trowa looked up at the tree. " This tree looks pretty old. I guess the Kokeri must have been around here when it was a sapling." He commented slightly through a yawn. Link shrugged. They kept walking and found themselves on a small bridge that over looked the forest. Link told them one final word of advice before they entered the village. " Don't insult them. Especially Mido. He's a real jerk if you piss him off." " I'll keep that in mind." Heero shrugged, not especially concerned what Mido thought of him. ________________________________________________________________  
  
The Village was tiny. And VERY green. There wasn't one spot in the whole thing that wasn't forest green. Link led them towards a tall tree house. " This is where I live. We can spend the night here. No sense in going into battle without a proper night's sleep." He said, climbing the ladder tiredly. The others followed, using up all the strength they had left in the accent. Their first night was over and they had already been here seven years. The more Trowa thought about it, the more funny it seemed. After a while, they got settled down for the night and prepared to sleep. Link was the first to nod off. Trowa followed his lead and passed out shortly after. Heero however didn't sleep. Or rather, he couldn't. His eyes were trained on the doorway of the small ramble shack house. For some reason he couldn't take his eyes off it. Then he saw the hand push away the curtain. It was Duo again. Fêting sleep, he closed his eyes just enough to see what Duo was doing without alerting the intruder. Duo pulled out his sword and moved towards him. A smile crossed Heero's face. Duo stopped. Warily, he tip toed closer to inspect the enemy. That was his mistake. There was no second chance for Duo Maxwell to fix his mistake because Heero had smashed him in the gut in the blink of an eye. He slumped with a groan to the wooden floor, his sword clattering noisily on the ground. He tried to rise but found Heero's fist smashed into the side of his head. Then he passed out. Heero stood over his vanquished enemy. Stupid! He thought. Duo always did make dumb mistakes like that. He smiled. Now to get rid of the evidence of the intruder. He picked up the sword and tossed it out into the darkness below. There. No mess, and no evidence. He smiled to himself as he dragged Duo's unconscious form across the floor and over the edge. Not quite satisfied with the result, he got up and decided to ditch Duo where he wouldn't be a problem. He dragged him across the ground. That was until he remembered that the thing he was dragging was Duo. Sighing slightly, he picked up the braided enemy and carried him the last few feet. They stood on the bridge, it's abyss below barely visible. He was about to drop Duo off the edge when he noticed that there was a twig in the boy's hair. Sighing he pulled it out and then held Duo over the brink. " See ya later Maxwell." He whispered softly. And with that he tossed Duo off the railing like he was a sack of potatoes. He heard a thump as the other boy hit the ground. He smiled and then went back to the tree house, finally ready to sleep.  
  
Morning pierced through the small window in the house. It cascaded across the floor and rested in Heero's face. His eyelids fluttered. Link yawned and stretched. He noticed the other boys in the room and yawned again. Trowa sat up and ran his fingers through his uni bang. Not that that made any difference to his hairstyle. Heero finally opened his eyes and got an eye full of sun. Yelling profanity he jumped out of the sun's direct ray. "Bloody Hell!" He yelled angrily. Trowa laughed slightly. Until he noticed that Heero's shirt was covered in leaves. " What happened Heero? Sleep walking again?" He commented, slightly amused. "No. Duo came here last night." Heero responded lightly. Trowa stiffened. " What happened? Did he try to kill you or something?" Link asked grumpily. Heero laughed again. "Hardly. The idiot could barely get through the door before I smashed him in the head. You'd think that with all his training he'd remember to make no noise and never judge his quarry by their appearance. " Heero said grinning slightly. Trowa seemed relieved. Link looked disturbed. "Where is he now? Did you kill him?" He asked. Heero put his hands in the air and whistled. " What do you take me for? I'm not gonna murder anyone just because they've been brain washed by Gannondorf. Sheesh.." Link sighed. " Well, where is he then?"  
  
Trowa and Link looked over the edge of the bridge. Link whistled. "Must have knocked him out pretty hard if he's still there." He said shaking his head. Trowa nodded. " Do you think he's dead? Maybe you killed him when you dropped him down there." Trowa commented. Heero shook his head. " I think he's just out cold. Plain and simple. He's still breathing if you haven't noticed." He smiled. Link shrugged. " Long as he's out of our way I'm fine with it." He said, then turned and walked back across the bridge. They entered the Kokeri Village and proceeded to head to the Forest temple. They entered the lost woods and were led along a maze from each room to every other room. Finally they made it to one of the last rooms. A small Fairy stood guarding the entrance to the next room. " No one can pass! Saria said only Link can pass and since he's not here, then no one passes!" the small elfin man squeaked. Link took out his ocarina and played a song on it. This done, the man let them go muttering something about apologizing about being mean to Link. A few rooms later they reached the entrance to a large maze. " Um.no offence, but how are we gonna get around those walls without being crushed by something on the other side." Trowa pointed out. Navi popped out and immediately told them the solution. " When you go around the walls you should only go half way until you are sure that your ass won't get kicked." She said. Link sighed. " Your a lot of help Navi. Next time I want sarcasm I'll ask you what to do." He sighed slowly. Heero pulled out his gun and pointed it in the general direction that an evil thing would be coming from. " If I see any monsters I'll kill them and then come back and lead you guys through." He said, starting off. " Hey! Your not just going off to get your self killed alone! I mean, we should all go, so that we don't waste any time." Trowa grumbled. Heero shrugged. " We do it your way or mine. I could care less. Either way is good." He said, aiming at one of the bushes. A big ogre suddenly passed the opening in the maze. In a split second Heero had a bullet in it's head and had the rest of them following after him. They went through the entire maze with the same sequence of Heero pegging the thing in the head and then the others following. Then they reached the BIG ogre. " Ok.anyone got an idea?" Heero asked. " Why don't you just shoot it?" Trowa asked skeptically. Heero smiled. " Your wish is my command." And with that they passed the monster, for it lay on the ground with a bullet in its head. As soon as they reached the temple entrance, Sheik appeared and began to speak. " The flow of time is always cruel. But no matter the age you will always have the memories of the past to remind you of your friendship. Because you will probably want to get back here quickly with out going through all the maze again, I will teach you a song to bring you here. It is called the minuet of the Forest. "He said. He then began to teach Link another song, or as he called it , a warp song. Once he was done, Sheik decided to go and was about to throw a deku nut to blind them, when Heero grabbed him and had him in a headlock. " Piece of shit!! Let me go! You ruined my dramatic departure!" Sheik yelled angrily. " NO one call's ME a piece of shit!" Heero hollered, twisting his grip so that he had Sheik upside down. Then came the violence. Heero punched Sheik directly in the eye. By the time the other two managed to get him off Sheik, the boy had a bleeding nose a black eye and several bruised ribs. Sheik ran off and Trowa managed to somehow get Heero into a pinned down position. " Calm down Heero. He's gone!" Trowa laughed. Link had a slightly comical look on his face by the time they actually got into the temple. They took turns using the hookshot to get onto the first ledge and then proceeded into the inner sanctum. Inside there were two wolfs waiting for them. Trowa fell immediately into love and began playing with them. Surprisingly, neither wolfos attacked him. They played for a while, while Heero and Link pissed themselves laughing. Once the fun was over, they opened the door and entered the actual temple. A skultilla blocked their way so Heero used his patented " if it gets in my way I'm going to kill it" move and they passed un-harassed. Trowa pushed open the next door and revealed a large room with four touches lit in the center. Also there was an elevator which went down. As soon as all three of them entered the room, a bunch of ghosts entered the room and took away all of the fire from the torches, thus making the elevator be in accessible. This made Heero use his ever so useful move the " yell in utter rage, stomp on the offending item and then start with the swearing." This of course did no difference to the situation at all. Link suddenly had a bright idea. "Maybe we should split up and each take a room. Then that way, we'll all have searched the rooms and it'll go by faster." He offered. Heero nodded and then turned to one of the doors. " Trowa, since you know those dogs out in the main area so well, maybe you should search the room more careful. Maybe there is a key in there. It might be above or below." Heero said, putting Trowa into action. He returned seconds later with a key in hand, allowing them to proceed in different directions. Link gave Trowa the hookshot as he had no weapons and then they went their separate ways. ________________________________________________________________  
  
Heero made his way down the locked door's corridor. He had found a skultilla in he next room and then, after shooting it, proceeded into the next room where he found a big problem. Monsters attacked him and he was forced to kill them with a mixture of both violence and wild shooting. Once the danger had passed into a bloody death, Heero smiled and watched a chest appear on the ground. He paused and walked over to it, then opened it and took out his prize. It was a bow with some arrows. Apparently it was called the "Fairy Bow". Seeing that there were no more rooms following the room he had come in by, he left and journeyed to the main room where they had first come in. He noticed that there was an eyeball thingy above a room. An idea struck him. He pulled out the bow and took aim. The arrow whizzed through the air and struck it right dead center. The door made a funny noise then the bars on the door underneath it opened and beaconed to him. " Hnn." he pondered his next move. Should he journey into the next room where there might be death lurking in the shadows or should he stay in the room? " Tough call. " he said walking towards the now opened room. " Now what's behind door number three?" He said, yanking open the door and walking in.  
  
Meanwhile, Trowa was wandering around in another room where a stupid water creature had begun shooting at him. Sheltered on a ledge he stared up at the room he wanted to get into. He noticed a bunch of vines growing on the far wall that seemed to lead up. Should he go up? He smiled. Of course. Nothing was going to keep him from climbing up a stupid vine. Except those spiders on the wall. He pulled out the hookshot and stood up. He dodged a ball of whatever the thing in the water was throwing and ran for the vines. Panting, he pulled the hookshot up and pointed it at the first of his victims. He let the chain snake out and destroy his foe. It was then that he got hit in the ass by the thing in the water. Grunting angrily, Trowa began to climb up the matted vines. Another spider suddenly appeared in his way. Quickly, he launched all of his strength into his arms and hauled himself up past the two spiders that had begun chasing him. He tossed himself onto the soft cement of the hollowed out space and breathed a sight of relief. He saw the door looming out at him from his vantage point on the floor. Sighing, he hauled himself up and opened the door. Inside, the room contained a "Blue Bubble" Which he couldn't hit until it's blue colour disappeared. He destroyed it and then opened the chest that appeared on the floor. A key jangled as it his hand. Trowa grumbled. Not another key! How many were there in this place? Grumbling to himself he opened the door and found himself in a totally different room. There was a balcony next to the one he was standing on, and on it there was a big red button. A spider near his face caught his attention and he killed it ruthlessly. No sense in wasting time being kind and considerate to a stupid spider. His body flexed as he launched himself across the gap and landed on the button. A noise immediately buzzed in his ear and he found himself seeing a well in the corner lose all of its water. Confused, he stood and gawked at it for a few seconds and then heard a door open. Heero walked in holding a bow and arrow. Trowa waved franticly to get the other boy's attention but was too late. The water creature shot the ball and hit Heero directly in the face. Trowa heard a yelp and then a scream of rage that was followed by gunshots. " Oh well. At least he killed it.." he shivered. Heero heard his voice and turned to face him. " So I found you again. How's it going on your side of the rooms?" Heero asked, swinging his arms over his head and brushing away a stray piece of hair. Trowa yelled something that sounded vaguely like " found an ee". " What the hell is an ee?" He asked confused. Trowa shook his head and then threw his head back and shouted as loud as he could:" I found A KEY!" " Well you didn't have to yell!" Heero yelled back. Trowa shook his head in amazement. Then they noticed that Link was in the same room as them. " Hey! You guys haven't got a key with you do you?" He shouted waving at them. Heero smiled and then yelled back. " We do! Do you need one or something?" Link nodded and then was about to jump off the ledge he was on to reach the key. Trowa jumped onto a stray ledge and then launched himself into the air, landing just barely on the end of the platform Link was on. " You need this?" He asked panting. Link nodded. Trowa turned to Heero and shouted. " I'm gonna go with Link and try to get through the rest of the doors here. Since I'm here already. You should check the well. It probably has another key in it and that might help us get into another of the rooms." Trowa yelled. Heero looked up, as he was directly underneath where the other two were standing. He smiled and concealed himself against the hard stones. "Heero!? Where'd you go?" He heard Link yell. Unfortunately he failed to see the bow, which Heero tossed at him. Grumbling, He and Trowa left into another room. Heero sighed and then turned back to the well. Well now I have something to do at least. he thought to himself. The well had coarse bricks that were slightly faded close up. Then he remembered what had distracted him when he had entered the temple. It was that damned noise! A strange song that just kept repeating over and over. Like it was on repeat. Grumbling he wished he could find the speakers and destroy them. With one hand on the railing, he yanked himself into the inner half of the top and let his body dangle in space for a few seconds before planting his feet firmly on the ladder's rungs. Now just wanting to find the speakers, he let himself slide down the ladder into the well's bottom. Slime smeared his hands and his nose itched with its nauseating smell. So much for a pleasant day in a death- ridden temple he thought. His feet hit the bottom and didn't sink in, so He turned around and looked down into the well. He was surprised to note that the well actually had a long corridor that led along the under ground part of the temple. He plodded along before noticing the small chest on the ground. Heero bent down and picked it up cautiously before opening it. Inside was a key. Smiling to himself he realized that he could now back track on the places Link was supposed to go through and open any doors that he had failed to open. He turned in the dark misty fog of the well and ran back the way he had come from. His sneakers squished as they were slowly filled with slime. Gross. His heart raced as he reached the ladder and launched himself up it once again. Ug.. This place smelled like a sewer. He threw his leg over the left side of the well's rough brick walls. A ball smashed harmlessly against the wall next to his head. Damn water thing is back. Then smiling evilly, he reached into this pants and produced his gun. There was a pop and then the sound of something dying when the door of the room closed for the last time. Footsteps echoed down the hall way as Heero ascended up to the next room. His sneakers squished on the smooth floor caused him to frown. His palms tugged the doorknob and opened the door. Once inside, he was confronted by a spider hanging from the ceiling. His sneakers squished with spider guts and the slime from the well. The next room had a blue bubble in it, but Heero ignored it and continued around to the ladder hanging off the side. Whistling to himself in a vain attempt to drown out the obnoxious song that wouldn't stop playing, he reached the next level of the room. There was a big block stuck in the ground, which it appeared, that Link had somehow managed to get from the other side of the cement. Heero shrugged and climbed up onto the block to reach the next level. His back ached as he forced himself to travel the next few feet. Tired from his trip during the night, he found that he barely had the strength to pull himself up onto the next block. He slowed down to almost a crawl when he reached the tall ladder that he had to climb. " Fuck this." He said, slouching in a strained attempt at not finding anything more swear worthy then the ladder. He hauled his tired body up the ladder and almost collapsed when he reached the top at last. His hand stung as he got the worst injury anyone could possibly get. He sucked his finger and managed to latch his teeth onto the splinter and yank it out. Blood pooled on the tiny pin poke. Sighing, he decided to continue along the path. He reached a room with two blue bubbles and a door with a closed eyeball over it. So Link had come back here to redo what he had missed. Shit. Oh well. There was always the possibility that the other boy would still need the last key, and HE had it. So there was no way they could face the rest of the temple without him being there with them. Suddenly he bolted to the door and threw it open. The corridor was strait and narrow, almost as if it had been twisted beforehand. Grumbling to himself he ran down the corridor. The room started to twist and it became all upside down. Heero grabbed the nearest thing, which happened to be the carpet and held on for dear life. Once the building stopped moving, he got up and walked back down towards the end of the tunnel. There he found another room, which he was warned by something that there were monsters on the ceiling and he should watch out. Ignoring the warning, he jumped across the side and noticed that the chest had been opened. Frowning, he opened the door and narrowly missed getting grabbed by a giant purple hand. Two Green bubbles greeted him in the room and Heero found himself getting angry with them. He killed both and then noticed that the door next to the monster's remains was locked. He smiled and threw his only key into the lock. It clicked and then opened allowing him to be the first to enter the room.  
  
A bunch of platforms were spinning around a center platform with a torch on it. There were three platforms and three spikes also there. Heero jumped across the platform and landed on one of the spinning ones. Then, calculating the exact moment to jump to the other one, launched his stiff body onto the next one. Landing roughly on both hands and knees, Heero found himself drawn to the ceiling above him. There staring at him was an eyeball covered in ice. Something poked him in the foot. There lay a deku stick, hard and dry in its glory. He wrapped his fingers around its rough bark and held it up. He could use it to light the eyeball on fire! Halleluiah rung from ear to ear as he lit the branch and then melted the iced eyeball. It close and then twisted the room around. Ok. he thought. Slowly, he launched himself up on to the middle platform. Smiling to himself he made his way to the next room. He killed the two green bubbles and then went into the room that had the hole in the floor. He dropped down into the next room and found two monsters waiting for him. His hands quivered as the bullets whizzed through the air and embedded themselves in the things heads. The door opened and he found himself wavering slightly. A hand grabbed him.  
  
Link looked down the now untwisted room. " Heero must have found the key. and came here.But where can he be? There's no place except down to go and we already checked down there." He said, tugging his boots further up his leg. Trowa looked concerned. " Maybe Duo woke up and got in here.but I doubt it." He said, running his hands through his hair nervously. Link's palms started sweating from the leather of his boots. "Well let's go in." He said launching himself down into the room. The room was dark and it appeared that Heero had already killed the thing that had been in the room. Then they saw the scuffmarks on the floor. Trowa turned to Link. " Let's head to the main room. We already killed three of the four Poe's already. Maybe one found him." He pondered casually. Link nodded in agreement. They left the room and found themselves back on the ledge they had first been on when they had left Heero to check out the rest of the place. Trowa shot the hookshot on to a near by scarecrow and pulled himself and Link across the gap. They jumped onto the ground and ran to the door. A ball hit the door near Link's head jarring them from their surreal thoughts. The door opened and they walked slowly towards the room with the four torches in it. Three of them were lit. And there was something in the floor just above the elevator. "It's a Poe! Get ready to kill it!" Link whispered. Cautiously they approached the thing in the floor, ready at a moments notice to jump in for the kill.  
  
________________________________________________________________  
  
Heero opened his eyes. He was in a dark closed off area and there was no door to get out from. Panic spread like wild fire through his head. " Hello!? Can anyone hear me!? Let me out!!" No one answered. He began to bang his hands on the smooth walls claustrophobia filled the small room. He banged again and again then he lost it. He took out his gun and tried to fire a shot into the walls. Something was above him. It had put him here! Anger filled his eyes. He jumped up and tried to smack the ceiling. Then he heard footsteps. Voices filled his head along with images. Not of Trowa or Link but of Duo. " Master! Please! Don't! Stop it! Ow!" He yelled cowering on the floor with his hands over his face. Gannondorf yelled angrily and then kicked Duo in the ribs roughly. "There is no excuse for being beaten by that stupid boy twice in the same day! You are a disgrace to me! Foolish boy! Dark Knight my ass! You have the brains that could make a grown tree tremble in fear! You should have been able to kill one SMALL boy!? I would think that with all the training I have given you that you would at least been able to keep your self from being attacked twice! As your punishment I will banish you to the nether realms.NO! The nether realm is too nice for a stupid boy like you! I will give you one more chance to kill the boy and the others. If you don't then I will be forced to banish you to the shadow temple and make you fight them there! They will then have two bosses to fight and I hope that one will manage to kill them. If not then I hope that boy kills you where you stand or I will make you a spirit slave to the next demon I see! Is that CLEAR Maxwell? Or do I have to scream it in your ears?" The man yelled angrily. Heero watched Duo cringe and slide across the floor trying to get away. His mind filled with pain as he watched Duo be savagely attacked and then held up to face level. " Is that clear? Or do I have to tell you again?" the man hissed. Duo nodded rapidly. " ye..ss Master! Anything!" Duo whimpered pitifully. "Good!" the man yelled throwing the thin boy to the ground with such force that Duo bounced once he hit it. Heero watched Duo rush out of the room with his tail between his legs like a hurt animal. Then he was forced to watch Gannondorf. Gannondorf hissed like a snake and then turned and stared strait at Heero. " So. You're here too. Watching me in my own room." He smiled. " Heero Yuy. yes. Of course I know your name.Duo screamed it when I beat all that soft shit out of him. Heero! That's all he ever said for the first few years. That's all he could say. He had no brain left when I was done with him. I've molded him into my perfect servant. There is nothing you can do to change him back Heero. " The man laughed and then turned away from Heero. " It's surprising that Duo didn't tell me you had psychic powers. I've never had one keep anything from me before. Well then Mr. Yuy. Good day." He said and then Heero felt himself become confined to his tiny cell again. He shivered and wrapped his arms around his legs. Duo. He closed his eyes and buried all of his thoughts away inside him. Psychic powers? What had the man been talking about? There was no way he had psychic power. Maybe that was what kept sending him into different peoples' minds. Maybe. Shock over came his mind in an instant. Then he heard more voices. This time he recognized them. Link and Trowa were above him. "Trowa!" He shouted jumping up and down rapidly. "Link!"  
  
Trowa heard Heero shouting from underneath where he was standing. " Heero? Where are you!?" He shouted bending down and tracing his fingers around the edge of the elevator panel. Heero shouted something but he couldn't hear it. Trowa dodged a whack from the Poe. Link shot it with the bow. It hissed and then dissolved into the air. The fire lit on the last torch. The ground reached up and threw Trowa into the air. He was standing on the elevator! Shit! He jumped off and caught a glimpse of Heero standing in it. The elevator popped up roughly, sending Heero bouncing up and landing back on the ground. A look of relief smashed Heero's usually cold exterior. "Thanks you guys! You don't know what I went through in there!" He almost yelled. Link looked shocked by Heero's appearance. " How in the blue hell did you get down there?" He said shaking his head in dismay. Heero shot him a glare. " I got grabbed by a hand.I don't know where all I know is I got put down there!" He hissed. Link waved his hands earnestly. " I didn't mean to piss you off, I was just wondering.that's all.." He said shaking his head again. Heero smiled slightly and then told them about the vision. "So Gannondorf knows you have psychic powers? How'd he see you if it was a vision?" Trowa asked curiously. Heero shrugged. "I mean, it only happens when I'm in a place that seems to make it happen." He shrugged. " So he actually talked to you?" Link asked turning slightly green. Heero nodded. "It was gross. Like I was talking to a monster." He shrugged again. " Then we should head to the boss here and kill it before Duo has a chance to come back here and kill you." Link suggested. Trowa nodded and then turned to the elevator. "Ready to take a spin the elevator from hell again Heero?" He smiled and ducked a blow. Link got in first and pulled the other two in after him. The elevator shot down wards and left them all out of breathe. The room they were sent to was colourfully decorated. Its red and blue carpeting curled around the pillars that surrounded the walls. There was only one exit and it was barred. Link smiled. Looking to the two with him he turned to the walls. Heero followed his gaze. Push and you shall find it. They ran to the walls and began to push on the same pillar. The wall spun and rolled around revealing a button. But now there was another barred room. Heero spun around and pressed the button. The other barred room opened revealing another button. Trowa sprinted across the room and pressed it. A chest appeared next to his foot. He opened it and found arrows. Jogging back to the center, he handed them to Link and then joined in the pushing the pillar game. Once, Twice, Thrice and then they finally had the doorway open. There was a wush of air as the room was finally opened to the living. Heero smiled and locked eyes with Trowa and Link. " Time to find out what our destiny's gonna throw us." He said walking to the door. Link and Trowa followed, slightly behind him. They approached the main door that led to the boss. Link felt his heart freeze in a cold blast. " Show time." Trowa mumbled. Heero reached out with his hand and turned his head slightly, to partially face the two behind them. Trowa nodded and then cringed as Heero opened the door to the beast. Link and Trowa remained on the threshold for a few minutes before following Heero's lead. The room wasn't as disgusting as Trowa had expected it to be. It had paintings all around the room and the picture of a three-triangle triforce. How he knew that it was the triforce, He couldn't tell. Heero led them up the stairs, his face grim with reality bouncing in his eyes. There was nothing holding him back, unlike Trowa and Link. They both seemed to be more withdrawn. They both gathered in the center of the top room and stared at the paintings, unsure of what to expect. Trowa turned back to the stairs and tried to go back down them but three spiked poles ripped up through the floor and blocked his way. No way out now. Suddenly the floor where the triforce was opened up and spit out Gannondorf. Heero pulled out his gun. Link's hand went to his bow. Trowa grabbed the hookshot. "This is the last face you three will ever see so take a good look!" it proclaimed. Suddenly it put on a mask. It's a phantom! Link thought. Navi popped out of his hood and told them what the thing was. " This friggin booby is Phantom Gannon! He goes into those fucked up paintings and attacks you." She proclaimed. Gannondorf scowled. " Respect would be nice." It sighed and then tore into one of the paintings. Heero saw the one it was in instantly. He raised his gun and took aim. But Trowa and Link also had seen which one it was in, and they all were in different paintings. Trowa took aim and so did Link, but which one was he in? Heero watched as the one in his painting came to the brink and then created a purple blaze as it came out. Heero pulled the trigger as soon as it got out. And that was it. One hit and it was over. It collapsed into the middle of the room and was immediately surrounded with purple mist. " What a worthless creature that was! I will banish it to the gap between realms. Don't be so cocky! The real me won't be so easy to kill!" Gannondorf exclaimed angrily. A heart appeared in the place where the creature had been and a shining light appeared too. Link turned to Heero. " How'd you know it was the real him?" He asked completely baffled. " I could see it's fly was undone. Why put something that real on a dummy?" Heero laughed clutching his sides. " You should take the heart Heero. You killed it so you take it." Link proposed. Heero smiled. He walked over and picked it up. Immediately he felt his energy level increase. Then the three turned to the portal in the ground. " Ladies first." Trowa said, sticking out his hand for Heero. Heero growled and then went in. Trowa and Link followed and they all arrived at the same time in the sacred realm. A girl with green hair appeared on the forest medallion. " Don't try to explain Link. I know now that we were never ment to live in the same world. I know my duty is to help you seal up Gannondorf and I'm fine with that. I add my power to yours. All three of you!" She smiled and then a medallion fell down landing on top of Trowa's head. He held it up briefly and then is dissolved into him. Then they were transported to the Deku tree's meadow. They just stared at this little sprout in the ground next to the base of the long dead tree. Suddenly the sprout shot up right into their faces. It exclaimed that it was the Deku sprout and that the reason that it was growing because they had destroyed the monsters in the forest temple. Then it went into a long explanation of what Link was and how he was always destined to leave the forest because he was a Hylian not a Kokeri. Link nodded every time the thing told him something and about two hours later, it stopped and told them that they had to save Hyrule and defeat Gannondorf. They nodded twice and then broke off the conversation with the Deku thing. Once out of hearing range, Heero expressed his opinion. " What do they think we are? Stupid or something? Sheesh.it's almost like they don't trust us or something, like we're not going to remember what our stupid destiny is or something." He grumbled. Link nodded looked down for the first time that day. " Hey Heero? Why are your shoes all green? I thought they were all yellow white before." He commented solemnly. " Oh.yeah they were. I stepped in some slime and then in some bug guts and then in some water.they're pretty much soaked." He shrugged. Link laughed slightly amused with Heero's explanation of why his shoes were no longer white yellow. "Maybe we should get you guys some different clothes? I mean, your shoes don't exactly keep out the water and your clothes sort of make you stick out like a sore thumb." Link commented. Heero glared at him. " What's wrong with my clothes? I don't think anything is wrong with them." He growled. Trowa shook his head. " This time I think Link's right. We should change our clothing. We'll be inconspicuous if we change to fit in with the rest of the population. You know, a wolf in sheep's clothing?" He nodded. Heero sighed and allowed himself to be dragged across to the Kokeri shop and to be purchased new clothes. He now had a green tunic like Link and white pants like Link and new boots like Link. And to make it funnier, Trowa had the same clothes as both of them. So they sort of looked like the same person. Heero adjusted his hat and looked into the water at his reflection. " We can't stick out." He said sarcastically. Trowa shrugged. " When in Rome." Link looked confused. " But we're not in Rome." "It's an expression Link" Trowa shrugged, his hair hanging crazily out from under the hat. They started off across Hyrule field to find their next mission. ________________________________________________________________  
  
They reached Kakariko Village this time in less than three hours. It seemed like an eternity since they had been there, not just the whole day it had actually been. Link took out a map that had where he was supposed to go on it. " It says that we should go to Death Mountain and the Fire temple." He said pointing in the direction of the passageway to the base of the mountain. Trowa looked anxiously up at the mountain and shuddered. " That place gives me the creeps." He mumbled sheepishly. Link shook his head and then began up the long path. The trek up the first part of the mountain was ok until Heero decided to chase after a bolder and get smushed. He burst into gunshots and raging yells the moment he had gotten up from underneath it. Link had to force himself to keep from laughing insanely at the sight. So eventually, they made it up the mountain and to the Goron Village, which was nestled in the side of the mountain. Trowa looked up at the entrance to the village and felt squeamish. He hated enclosed spaces. Especially when they were made of stone. That had always made him feel slightly sick. He had never told Quatre about it. And thinking about it, he probably hadn't told Heero or any of the others either. Maybe it was because he had been made fun of in the past or maybe it was because he didn't think he could trust anyone anymore. He stood frozen in his tracks, unable to bring himself the power to move inside. Heero had already gone ahead with Link to find out what had happened. He had told them that he wanted to catch his breath and rest for a few minutes. But that had been a lie. He hadn't been able to bring himself to tell them let alone admit to himself that he couldn't do something so trivial. Maybe he could just go back down to the village and pretend that he didn't feel well. No that wouldn't work. Heero would know instantly that he was lying and then the paranoid boy would never trust him again. This created a problem with how Trowa was going to get out of going in the next temple.  
  
Heero followed Link down the corridors made of stone. He ran his fingers along the coarse stones until they reached the last level of the city. There had been a Goron rolling down the second last level, but they hadn't been able to stop it. Link sighed. The door they would have to travel thorough was blocked along with the store. " Guess that means we have to stop that Goron up there." He mumbled dejectedly. Heero nodded. " Does this involve violence? I'm pretty sure we could just shoot it and then-" He was cut off by a sharp look from Link. " It's just a kid. Maybe its just scared of us. or maybe it just wants to keep rolling around in circles forever." Link shrugged and then turned to look behind Heero. " Hey..Where did Trowa go? Wasn't he behind you?" He said. Heero shrugged. " He said he was tired and wanted to rest. I figured he might just want to sit down and take a load off. He looked tired." He shrugged. Link looked slightly confused. " Maybe we should go get him. Three heads are better then two you know." He said looking up. Shrugging again, Heero led Link back upstairs and out the city entrance. Trowa sat waiting for them on a boulder near the entrance. " So. You guys figure out how to get in the next temple?" He asked sedately. Heero shook his head and then turned to Link. " We need you to help us get into the temple. We can't do it without you. " He said, turning to look up at Death Mountain. Trowa blanched slightly. "Do I have to? I mean I'm sort to tired with all the fighting and stuff. " He said smiling slightly. Heero noticed Trowa's slight hesitation. " What's wrong with going to the next temple with us? You got a hot date or something?" He said, shaking his head agitated. Trowa shirked his body into himself. " I'll go. But if my feet fall off.. it's your fault!" He shrugged. Link noticed the way Heero was looking at his friend and then turned away. "We should get going or we're never going to get in before it gets dark again. It's your call Trowa." He shrugged. " Let's go then." Trowa sighed reluctantly. Heero nodded and then bent over and picked up a rock. Casually he tossed it into the air once. Then he turned and hurled it across the void that was the canyon path below. Link suddenly looked strangely at Heero and Trowa. " If you guys don't really want to go in to the next temple, I'll go alone if you want." He said stiffening. Heero grinned ruefully. " I want to go with you. We have to finish what we started." ________________________________________________________________  
  
The inside of the mountain was covered in drawings that looked like a two year old had drawn them. There was a constant buzz in the air, even without the village's inhabitants. Trowa leaned slightly against the stonewalls, slightly Closter phobic. He kept gazing at the top of the walls. Heero looked like he was about to jump on Link whenever he stopped to pick up a bomb flower. " Would you quit it? Stop picking up those stupid bombs!" He hissed angrily. Link winced and then bent down to pick up another bomb. Heero looked like he was going to go insane in an instant. Trowa hugged the walls in a vain attempt to keep from falling to his knees and bursting into hysterical screaming. Link threw the bomb flower into the road near Heero's head. Heero's face seemed to swell with anger. His hands went for his gun. But never had the chance to grab it. The Goron smashed into his legs sending him flying. The Goron backtracked right into the bomb just as it exploded. It stopped and then burst into wails of " How dare you attack me!? I am Link the hero of all the Gorons! Hear my name and tremble in fear!" It yelled. Heero pulled out his gun and then pulled the trigger. The bullet ricochet across the Goron's hard skin imbedding itself in the soft wall next to Trowa's head. Two things happed. Trowa burst into whimpers and the Gorons wails melded into it. There was confusion as Trowa rushed the passage and bolted up. He disappeared into the corridors and was gone in a flash. The Goron screeched and then hugged Link's leg in a desperate attempt to be mercy from his would be attackers. Heero turned and bolted up the corridors, his breath coming in short gasps.  
  
Trowa burst out from the building in a flash of terror and hysteria, running as fast as his stiff legs would let him. The dust kicked up around him and then he fell down to the ground. Unable to move another inch, he mustered up his will and burst into hi pitched giggles. The dust swelled around his form, enveloping him in a feeling of utter dread. There was no escape now. He got onto his hand and knees, panting. Sweat dripped down the side of his face as he struggled to rise. Then he felt he hand close over his mouth. A black shape lifted him to his feet in a flash of energy. Trowa was surprised by Duo's strength. He struggled but was unable to break free. Duo smiled. " Hello Trowa." he smiled again and then smashed his hand on top of the tall boys head. Blackness swelled underneath Trowa's head in a blinding flash as he lost consciousness. Duo smiled and then looked into Trowa's pale face as if to find an answer to the question he had been searching for. Then he turned and uttered a sharp whistle. A black horse leapt from the side of the canyon and settled at his feet. He lifted his still quarry onto the back of the horse and then jumped up behind him. He yanked the horse's reins and tore off into the night, But before he left, Duo turned back to the mountain and yelled something that Heero heard as he finally reached the top. " I've got a bone to pick with you Yuy! Make sure you last long enough to let me show you how much I want you dead.." His voice shattered the silence of the sunset in a flash of angry rage. Heero's eye's widened in horror. Duo had been on the mountaintop. This was a problem. He averted his eyes to the ground and noticed the freshly scuffed dirt. There had been a struggle. But Trowa should have been able to take care of himself. Mystery surrounded him as he turned and stared bleakly into the crimson sunset. Red sky at night, Sailor's delight echoed through his head as he stood helplessly awaiting Duo. For three hours he waited, un-sure of what to do for once in his life. There was a mist of faith and death surrounding the meager village. Finally he turned from his failure and descended into the stony depth, unable to continue with his train of thought.  
  
Link looked up from the small Goron as Heero finally returned from chasing after Trowa. " Did you find him?" He asked, noticing the lost look in his friend's eyes. There was a long pause as Heero gathered his thoughts into one sentence. " No, and I think Duo has him." There was an awkward pause and then Link asked what had been lodged in Heero's brain for the past three hours. "Now what? Should we go after Trowa or finish the temple?" Silence followed the question. Heero answered after some consideration. " I am going after Trowa. You are going to finish that temple before anything bad happens to this places inhabitants." There was no argument between the two, as they both already knew that there would be no way to persuade Heero from his decision. Heero looked into Links eyes and noticed a slight hint of worry. " I'm gonna bring him back. And if Duo's harmed one hair on his head I will bring back Duo's head on a platter. There is no way I am going to let the last of my friends from my world become the newest slave of that monster." And with those words spoken, Heero turned from Link and began to leave. Link suddenly spoke up. " Take a heat resistant Tunic Heero. You have to change you appearance so they won't recognize you." Heero turned back to his friend and smiled.  
  
He stood at the base of the mountain; unaware of what lay ahead of him. There was no way to change his destiny. He recalled being told once that all of his friends would turn from him. That had made no sense when it had been first thrown into the light, but now is made a strange amount of realization spring to mind. Maybe Trowa would turn from him and become Gannondorf's slave. But then, the thought had never made him wish ill on his friend because of the truthfulness. Heero looked to the sky, hoping against hope that Duo would slip up and reveal his position, but Maxwell seemed to have learned from the time they had been children. Wufei and Quatre's presence had yet to be discovered, but he had a strange feeling that one of them would be revealed soon enough.  
  
There was a strange silence when he left the village and walked into the field. The sky's dark stars clouded all light. Heero turned to the sky for one last long look before he began his journey to seek out Duo and Trowa. There was a paused moment of loud silence, and then off he went into the new night. The trees shadowed the dark night sky like the shadow of death, and they always seemed to face the way he was traveling. Heero adjusted his hat and pulled out his gun. There would be no fooling around now. Duo wasn't going to get the benefit of the doubt anymore. He had proven his evil and now there was nothing left to check. He only hoped he could find Wufei or Quatre in time. Before something pushed him off the edge. A slight smile trickled down his face slowly. He had at last found his last mission. This was the last time he would fight. Well maybe not the last time, but if he didn't die trying, then he would at least slow down. His boots crushed the grass as he ground his heels into the soft ground. "Nothing like a stroll in the cool night sky to take my mind off things." He thought. A yawn escaped his lips before he could corral it back in. " Maybe I should get some sleep before I continue." He mumbled absentmindedly. He didn't notice the shadow fall on the ground behind him. Nor did he notice the blinding pain as it washed through his mind. Inside his head he found himself watching Wufei tracking something. Something vaguely familiar. He saw the blade flash and then the boy fell onto the ground in a pool of his own blood. Wufei rolled his quarry over and Heero recognized the face. Link. Panic filled his mind in a blinding flash or anxiety. So that was why Duo had taken Trowa. To lead Heero away and let Link become slaughtered. Realization swept through his mind and then, even before the vision had ended, Heero had begun running. Links life depended upon it. He tore across the field in a flash of red, his breath billowed in front of him. It was strangely cold by the time he reached the base of the mountain. His breath stung as he drew it into his lungs in ragged breaths. But he didn't stop for anything. His legs burned as he forced himself to keep going. Dashing inside the Goron village, he risked his legs and launched himself down the middle of the village, falling down to the last floor. There was a burst of pain in his leg and then he scrambled up and into the room he had seen Link go into. There was a statue pulled out in the room and a doorway leading from behind it. Heero didn't stop to find out if Link had left him a message. Heat sweltered around the room as he found himself in the inside of a volcano. The heat resistant tunic kept all of it out. Then he ran into a problem. How was he going to get across the broken bridge? Instantly he turned back and then ran, launching himself across the gap and onto the other side. The wood creaked as his full weight smashed onto it. He forced himself to get up and then dove down the well that was the entrance to the fire temple. There were bricks all over the place and it seemed to take forever to get down the ladder and begin his journey into its depths. His sides ached. His feet hurt and his head felt like it had been pounded into a thousand pieces. He reached the first room and found himself in a room filed with lava and a bridge that was broken in the middle. " Link must have come this way. There are no more monsters." He thought. Clutching his sides, he urged himself forever onward. Finally, after what seemed like hours, he reached the room he had seen in his vision. Link stood in the center, totally unaware of his surroundings. And Wufei was waiting for the right moment to strike. Heero bolted, and forced all of his remaining strength into a lunge. He grabbed Wufei and hurled the Chinese boy across the room. Link whirled around in surprise. " Heero! Why'd you come back?" He looked scared. Heero tried to mumble something, but it was lost as he fell down to meet the ground in a solid embrace.  
  
Wufei jumped up and stared long and hard at his attacker. Heero Yuy. The name bounced around his head, awakening memories he had forced himself to forget. The car trip had been the last time he had seen Heero and the others. He had seen Duo and Quatre often enough but he hadn't seen Heero or Trowa for at least seven years. So long ago.  
  
Heero struggled to rise, his arms outstretched in a solid attempt to rise again. But he was unable to force his body into a standing position. Wufei's sword was out and hanging loosely in his left hand. Just like his Kitana would have been if it had survived the journey. He had been so angry looking when Heero had tackled him. Heero felt a slight smile creep across his face. Wufei's sword clattered onto the ground. He stood unmoving, like a statue. Then he spoke. " Your.alive.I thought you were dead." Heero tried to nod but found it impossible. In an instant, Wufei had lunged and lifted the startled Heero from the ground. Heero peered into the boy's cold black eyes. There was a glimmer and then nothing. He seemed unmoved by Heero's sudden appearance. Heero felt his body slide down to the ground again and was caught by the other boy. Wufei helped Heero up and then slide down to the ground himself. Link looked from one to the other, trying to figure out which was more insane. Heero was now on Wufei's knee. He felt his cheeks burn as Wufei pulled him into a slight embrace. " I missed you Heero." He said, hugging his friend. Heero felt water splash the side of his face. Wufei was crying. Heero took Wufei's hand in his own and whispered reassurance. After a while, Wufei stopped crying and spoke. "Gannondorf told me that he killed you and Trowa. He said you were useless and unneeded. But that was seven years ago. How can I be sure that you really are Heero?" He said pulling away. Heero blinked and then felt the last of his strength slip from his tired body. A smile spread across Link's face. " He stopped you from killing me. Isn't that enough?" He grinned. Wufei nodded and then scooped Heero up into his arms. " I will help you in your journey. I have to fix what I have been sent to do. I will not kill any of my friends. That would be a great injustice on this world." He said, sliding Heero over his shoulder. Link smiled. " Then it seems that we have another friend to help us get Trowa back." He said, shifting his gaze to the door. Wufei's eyes widened slightly. " Who took Trowa?" He asked. Link shrugged. " He's one of your friends. You should know Duo." Wufei stiffened. " There is no more Duo. He is just a shell of what he once was. He's a monster now. Duo has lost all innocence he once held." Wufei shuddered. "I have the last key to this temple and the hammer. Let's kill Volvogia. Before he gets anymore of the Gorons." He said, shifting his sword into his sheath. Wufei picked up his discarded weapon and followed diligently behind Link as they journeyed to the last room. Where Volvogia would be awaiting fresh meat.  
  
Link slid the key into the lock and released the chains. The door whizzed open and they found themselves standing in a room filled with lava. In the center was a huge platform filled with tiny holes. And there was only one way to get across to it. You had to either climb up and get on or jump across the void. Wufei's red tunic glittered slightly as he placed Heero onto the ground and leaned over to fold the unconscious boy's arms around his body. Then he stood up and turned to Link. "We must kill this dragon. There is no way for this to be avoided anymore." He stated roughly. Link nodded in agreement. He launched himself across the void and landed with a roll. Wufei jumped easily over to the other side and stood beside Link as they awaited the monster they had to fight. The pillar was abruptly sucked into the magma and was gone in the blink of an eye. The Dragon shot up from one of the holes. Navi sprung up on cue and began swearing. " This piece of shit is Volvogia. It is a cocksucker and can only be killed by being hit in the head with the hammer. Isn't that right you dick sucking piece of shit?" Navi belted. Wufei winced by the rude message. " Does that fairy always swear like that?" He grumbled. Link smiled and nodded. " She makes you just want to puke with all that unnecessary profanity." He nodded. Wufei unsheathed his sword and prepared for battle. Link followed suit and they approached the dragon with cunning. Link would attack from one side and occupy its attention and then Wufei would slash at it when it was turned. Then Link would hit it in the head with the hammer and the thing would bellow angrily as it was stunned and then Wufei would attack it again. Four times repeated and they finally killed it. The heart shimmered in the center where Volvogia's remains laid, and would lay forever. Wufei jumped over the side and gently picked up Heero. He jumped over the abyss and landed beside Link triumph smeared across his face. Link bent down the picked up the heart. It shimmered and then dissolved into him. Wufei and Heero approached the shimmering circle and jumped in. Link followed. The room buzzed with light and loud high-pitched noises. They appeared in the chamber of the sages once more. Wufei looked embarrassed. He tried to hide behind Heero's limp body, but was noticed by Darumia, the leader of the Goron race. " So the boy from the other realm has finally found his place in this world. You were quite a problem but I see that you are bonded to these two. A bond that cannot be broken like a person's spirit. You have triumphed over the evil in both the temple and in your heart. Good for you. As a gift to you three, I add my power to yours!" he smiled and a medallion shimmered and appeared above Wufei's head. There was a small popping noise and then they appeared back in the center of the volcano. Link lead them back across the hot boiling room and back into the Goron city. He stopped and then ran over to a ledge on the other side of the fiery canyon. There were some boulders in the way of a huge cave. Link smashed his hammer into the crookedly cut boulders and freed the way to the cave. He ran in, leaving Wufei with Heero.  
  
Wufei shrugged and reached up to wipe the sweat off his face. It dribbled down his chin, leaving a greasy path along his face. Heero was beginning to stir. He blinked once and then tried to move his head. Wufei stopped him with a swift poke. " You shouldn't move Heero. You wore your self out running all the way back from wherever you were. There is no way for me to be sure that you are completely rested until you get at least one full nights sleep." He said, adjusting his load. Heero fidgeted slightly, grumbling about how he could care less if Wufei was sure of anything. Link returned. " The Great Fairy wants to see the you guys! She has a gift for you." He said, yanking the two into the cave. Once inside, Heero noticed a waterfall that seemed to surround the whole place. There was no way it could have happened on Earth. From his vantage point on top of Wufei's shoulders, Heero noticed that there was a scantily clad woman standing in the fountain in the middle of the cold room. She spoke as soon as Link had finished dragging the two stragglers up to the fountain. " As a reward for being such nice children, Adults I mean, I will grant you each the gift of using magic. Receive my special gift now!" She cackled insanely. Wufei and Heero suddenly were lifted into the air. Heero felt something awaken inside his head and then it was over and they were both placed back on the ground. Wufei looked sort of disoriented and slightly dizzy. Heero felt as strong as an ox, completely healed. He slid down Wufei's back and landed on the ground with a thump. Wufei looked unsure of what had just happened. " I guess we should figure out what that strange sheik person said about under water." Heero said, dusting off his tunic and pants. It was then that Heero and Link noticed that Wufei was wearing a cape and black pants. Plus the red tunic, he had the emblem of the Triforce inscribed on his shirt and hanging around his neck was a pendant made of silver. The charm had the Triforce engraved in it. Wufei looked, shrugged and raised an eyebrow. " What?" He asked, confused by all the staring. There was a moment of giggling and then Heero pointed out what was so funny. " Wufei. I hate to tell you this, but you are wearing the stupidest clothing I ever saw." he diligently pointed out. Wufei turned almost as red as his tunic. " Well I don't see you looking any more strange then I am! You look almost like a giant red beet! You stupid butt head." Wufei hissed angrily. Heero giggled and then turned back to pointing out the cape. " So what's with the cape? You trying to impersonate Superman?" He snickered. Wufei fluffed up and looked offended. " There's nothing wrong with my cape. I like it. In fact it's the only thing I was allowed to have that wasn't emblazoned with the triforce." He said huffily. Heero shrugged and then turned to leave the room. The others followed after him. They ran up the walkway and zoomed out the entrance. They ran down the mountain with Link in toe and then zipped out of Kakariko village and into Hyrule field. Wufei rolled across the field laughing like a maniac. Heero looked at his friend and almost couldn't conceal his amusement. Link looked over to the two and shuddered. Navi sprung out from Link's hood and started swearing profanity again. " Fuckin gonads! All of you! We should get over to Zora's Fuckin place and watch that brain-dead-piece-of-male- shit-sucker and find the next palace you hormonal pee brained shit faced men!" she belted out. Wufei sighed and then pulled out his sword. "The next time that fairy swears I am going to kill it for the good of all humanity." He said with a gleam in his eyes. Link smiled unsure of what Wufei exactly ment by all that. " So as Navi so disturbingly pointed out, we should head to the Zora's Domain and find out where we should be going. Or maybe Link should go and leave the finding of Trowa up to us." Heero commented. Link nodded. "I'll go to Zora's Domain and you guys go find Trowa. We should meet in Lake Hylia at let's say, just before dark? That way we can share what we've found out and help each other." Link proposed helpfully. Heero and Wufei nodded. Heero looked up at the still sky and then nodded. " So.Ok let's get going and find Trowa!" Heero almost whispered. Link stood up and turned to another direction. " See you at lake Hylia!" And with that, the three split up and went of. ________________________________________________________________  
  
Trowa woke up when it was early dawn. His back ached all over and he felt like he had been beaten by something. Realization dawned on him too late. Duo slammed him in the gut and began laughing. " So the birthday boy finally woke up. Join the party Trowa! You've been to quiet to often. I think I'm gonna make you scream you head off. Yeah. That would be nice wouldn't it?" Duo mashed his teeth together and then began thinking of possible ways to make his victim scream. "Why are you doing this Duo? I'm your friend. This is not the way treat a friend." Trowa groaned as the pain washed over him. Duo's happy look faded into pure contempt. " Friend? Is that what you think I am? I am not your friend! You left me! Never mind. I know what I am going to do to you now. I'm gonna do something I've wanted to do since that day you left me to rot in Gannondorf's prison!" Duo smiled and ripped off Trowa's t-shirt. He smiled and then pulled out his sword. Trowa's one visible eye widened drastically. " Duo.Stop it!" He yelped. Duo smiled. " Aw. You're spoiling my fun! You were supposed to scream when I did this!" Duo took the sword and picked a spot on Trowa's body. He plunged the tip of his sword into the soft flesh of Trowa's side and then began to twist the cold blade. Trowa refused to scream. He forced his mind to shut off the pain and only on thoughts of Link and Heero and Quatre and Wufei. Duo looked disappointedly at his toy. " Come on Trowy. You're a lousy toy. Maybe I should break you. or maybe I should give you to my master and let him have a turn with you.I bet you'd scream then. Wufei did." Duo broke into hysterically laughter. " It's a pity you missed all the fun. Quatre screamed he moment my master touched him. I bet he still cringes when anyone takes off his shirt. He touched him more then the rest of us you know. He was master's favorite toy. I remember how he used to spend so much time in that room with master. But Wufei was the only one master would hurt if anything bad happened. Quatre tried to escape a couple of times. He learned not to when master started to punish Wufei every time he escaped." Duo smiled at the fond memories. Trowa was fighting the erg to rip his ears off. Duo noticed the change and began to talk in more detail. " Master had his eye on Quatre the moment he saw him. He was so feminine. There was no way the little blonde haired beauty could escape. Master had it rigged from the start. Lucky little son of a bitch. He got everything nice too. Even when he was in. NO! Never mind. I never liked him. Poor little wretch. Couldn't even keep from crying when master touched him. He was a pitiful sight you know. Back then anyway. Master changed all that now. He's twice as mean as Heero and three times as mean as Wufei. Wufei gave up protecting him that last couple of years though. Quatre won't talk to anyone unless he wants to kill them. It's funny. Really it is. Don't you think so Trowy?" Duo tilted his head and then prattered on. " But the funny thing is. master never thought that anal was wrong. That's the first thing he did when he saw Quatre. heheheh..Hahahahahah" He fell over laughing so hard he could barely stand. " There is one thing you might like to know. Quatre is still alive you know. He's in the desert I think. Master put him in charge of the Gerudo's a long time ago. For all the pleasure he gave our great master." Duo said, his face clouding over. For a minute, he looked like he was going to start crying again. " You really shouldn't have left us there. I'm going to have to kill you for all the pain you've caused me." Duo smiled and raised the blade with a crazed look in his eyes. Trowa suddenly noticed why Duo was acting so funny. Duo's braid was the same size it had been when they were little. Like it had been cut. Trowa realized it in an instant. " He cut your hair didn't he Duo." He said, eyeballing Duo's braid. Duo apprehensively wrapped his braid around his neck. " That's why you hate me. You blame me for your braid. Don't you, you little ungrateful brat." He said quietly. " You think it's our fault. My fault! Heero's fault. How dare you.you ungrateful little child. You should have found a better reason to kill me because when Heero and Link come looking for me your going to be killed by the only person who ever loved you." He hissed angrily. Duo looked scared. " Shut UP! Be quiet! You're a liar! Not true! NOT TRUE!" Duo wailed pitifully. Tears clouded his eyes. Trowa had hit a nerve. " You killed me once. And Heero shot you! Kill me twice and your as good as dead. Ingrate! Ungrateful little swine! Use less little stupid prick! You deserve what you got! Every single thing!" Trowa howled angrily. Duo looked like he was in shock. " How dare you! You left me! Left me! Left me! You left me!!!" He hollered shaking his head wildly from side to side. Trowa shut his mouth and stopped talking completely. Duo's face filled with furry. " You left me! You left me! You left me!" He screamed. Duo fell to the ground in a heap of clothing and flesh. He started to pull out his hair insanely. Trowa frowned. " Why are you doing that? Doesn't your hair mean anything to you anymore?" He commented slightly amused. Duo stopped tugging at his chestnut brown hair and looked up at the boy hanging from the ceiling. His eyes were watering and he looked like he was going to start bawling at a moments notice. He started shaking, his small body cowering in fear and rage. Trowa felt suddenly ashamed of what he had done. Duo was nothing to yell at, only a thing to pity. Suddenly he dropped to the floor. The rope around his hands had come free. Instead of running away from the small form, Trowa moved towards it. He reached out and drew the small boy into a gentle hug. Duo stiffened and then started to wail incessantly. Trowa released the boy and started backing away suddenly scared. As soon as his hands left Duo's form, Duo started to quiet down. He stared at the boy next to him, unsure of affection anymore. He started to remember something. Something that had been buried deep in the back of his mind was suddenly freed. He blinked his violet eyes in confusion and then drew himself up. He half crawled across the floor to meet the other boy, dragging his left leg as he went. Trowa noticed that Duo had a broken leg. He seemed shriveled and small. Trowa stood up and then started backing up away from the approaching form. Duo stopped. " Why did you hug me Trowa?" He asked sullenly. Trowa noticed the boy's hand resting on a dagger. He moved backwards, his soft leather boots gliding across the floor. Duo locked eyes with the escaping boy. " Why did you do that? Is it because you think you can just take advantage of me because of what my master did to me? Do you just think you can just walk over here and touch me with your hands?" He raised himself up to his full height and stared strait at Trowa, his eyes glinting. Trowa opened his mouth speak. Duo lunged at him, bearing the dagger down into the soft flesh of Trowa's side. Trowa cowered slightly, holding his hand against the wound. Duo licked the blood off the dagger and then ran in for the second strike. But Trowa was ready for him. He smashed his fist into Duo's head and stunned the boy. Duo toppled from the blow and clattered against the hard blood stained floor. He lay trembling, awaiting his punishment for being sloppy. Trowa stood over the boy, the dagger poised in his hands. He moved like lightening and slammed the weapon down. Smash! Duo winced. But there was no pain. He risked a look up at his enemy and saw that Trowa had slammed the small blade into the floor. " I 'm not going to kill you Duo. It's not your fault you're so messed up. Anyone would be if they had gone through what you did. I don't blame you for thinking that we left you. We did. Not because we wanted to but because we were forced to. There was no way to stop it. We got locked in the sacred realm. I don't know why or how, but even though we wanted to help, we couldn't. I'm still living in that day seven years ago. I can't recall where we were going or how we got here.but I know that I might have been able to stop what had happened if we had just waited for a while.just two or three hours more and maybe we could have changed it. I'm so sorry it turned out this way. If I could have changed it, I would have gladly changed places with you and lived like you did, but I can't and I will never be able to. So. I am sorry for what happened." Trowa felt hot tears slide down his cheeks. There was nothing left to hold them back now. "We were going to Castlegar." Duo mumbled suddenly. "I remember it now. We were going to Castlegar and we got sucked into this dimension and we couldn't get back. And we got separated. Heero and you. and Wufei and Quatre.and me." He mumbled feebly. Trowa turned away and started walking away from Duo. Duo got up and jumped on top of Trowa with such force that he knocked them both to the ground. Trowa rolled onto the floor and found himself pinned to the ground by Duo who had straddled him in the fall. " I'm not finished with you yet Barton! You can't just leave without finishing what you started!" Duo yelled leaning down. He kissed Trowa on the lips in a rush of fear and adrenalin. His lips mashed against Trowa's in a rush of movement. Trowa froze. Terror welled up in his head and he felt helpless and totally alone. He struggled and pushed at Duo, forcing his hands up and knocking the boy off of him. Duo blushed, his cheeks turning red. "Sorry.I guess I just.lost control of myself." Duo whispered. Trowa cringed. " Stay away from me! You! Get back and stay away from me!" Trowa whimpered. Duo blinked and then shook his head. "What the fuck.GET OUT OF MY HEAD!!!" He screamed in rage, shaking his head wildly from side to side again. " Get out!!! Get out! Get out!" He yelled. Trowa saw a dark mist come out from seemingly inside Duo. The boy looked scared. In complete shock, he dropped to he ground and stopped breathing. Trowa looked down at the fallen form and sighed. Few! That had been a close one. He walked over to Duo's flopped form and checked his breathing. He wasn't breathing. Panic swept through him. EW! Now he would have to give the braided baka mouth to mouth. Totally repulsed by what he had to do, he looked around to find something to use so that he wouldn't have to actually put his lips on the unconscious boy. Luck was with him as he picked up the tube lying on the ground. Well, to tell you the truth, it was more of a pipe, but he had to make due with what he had. Successfully, he managed to revive Duo. Duo blinked in surprise. "He's gone! Finally gone! Gannondorf's gone! Well not quite, but I think I've got more of my mind back. What happened? Where's Heero? Did I ask what happened?" He said, eyes wide with glory. Trowa looked confused. Why was Duo acting so different? Duo grinned and then seemed to remember what had happened and turned bright neon red. " Sorry for what I did to you Trowa. I wasn't myself." He mumbled ashamed. Trowa shook his head signaling that there was no need to apologize. " So I can I go now? I have to get back to Heero and Link. We have to finish all those temples so that we can get rid of Gannondorf for good. " Trowa bobbed his head while he was talking. Duo's eyes widened. "NO! You can't go out there! If you do he'll kill me! I don't want to die!" Duo wailed, turning back to his old self. He looked half crazed, unable to accept the fact that maybe Gannondorf might not care. "Calm down Duo! We can go together. I mean you know this place better than I do since you've lived here longer than I have." Trowa waved his hands in front of his face. Duo looked slightly reassured. " You have to tell me where we are!" He exclaimed. Duo looked slightly grumpy. " You are in the shadow temple. Duh! Where the hell'd you think you were? Sheesh." Duo stuck out his tongue and then stood up. He began pacing the floor, unsure of where to go. "I can't leave here until I've killed Heero. And since that's not going to happen, I can't really leave here without suspicion. Maybe if you can get by all the guards and find Quatre. He might be able to help you get back to the others. But that's more dangerous then being here with me. Gannondorf will be back soon and when he does, I don't think you should be here. It might get ugly. And there's no point in getting both of us killed. I can lead you as far as the exit and then it's up to you to find Quatre and the others. I think Wufei's in the fire temple, but I'm not sure. I think he might have been told to kill Link and Heero. But I'm not sure. And I think I can tell you where the next temple is. Go to lake Hylia and you'll probably run into them pretty fast. Heero is probably with Wufei and coming to save you, and Link must have decided to go to the next temple by himself. So you have about three hours left of daylight and I think we should go before he fixes what you managed to do to me. So we better get going." Duo started running, dragging Trowa behind him in his haste. Trowa's legs felt like rubber by the time they reached the exit. Duo led him out side and told him one final thing that would come in handy. " You have to find the lens of truth or you'll never get to the spirit temple, that's were Naburu is I think. She's the person who is the next sage I think. Oh and send Heero my regards when you find him. Tell him I'm sorry I attacked you and.eurgh!..Run Trowa! NOW I can't control it much longer! Go!" Duo yelled falling to his knees. Trowa obediently jumped down from the railing and landed in the graveyard in Kakariko village. He ran as fast as he could, looking behind him every couple of seconds in case Duo was coming after him. He made it past the last tree and then was out into the field in a flash of green and white. But unfortunately he had forgotten to ask Duo where the desert was. And to make it worse, he had no idea where the Lake Hylia was either. " Oh screw it!" He said, running into the vast field. He recognized the ranch on the top of a hill and noticed that behind it lay a canyon made of red stone. That must be the desert. Now all he had to do was find the lake. He forced his body to careen down the side of the hill, sliding on the soles of his boots. There at the bottom of the hill he found a path that lead in he opposite direction. Sensing the urgency to get where he was needed, he ran down that path and narrowly missed getting hit by a bird. He dodged it and reached the tall fence that blocked the way to lake Hylia. He noticed a ladder hidden on the side of one of the stone pillars. Instinctively, he reached it and began to climb. He reached the top and climbed around the side and jumped off the other end. There were two fences keeping people from going in and out easily. Trowa smiled to himself and jogged the rest of the way. He reached the lake when the sun was just going down. It sank into the smooth hills and then disappeared into the earth. There were three figures standing on a small island in the center of the lake. Hope dazzled his senses and then, swept up by all the emotion he missed the three taking to flight and disappear into the sky. So there was something else here with them. The hope disappeared into the darkness. Footsteps behind alerted him, and he jumped out of the way just in time. Laughter filled the cold night sky as the boy came into sight. It was Link. He jumped out from behind the rock and scared the shit out of the un expecting boy. He screamed in fear and then collapsed into a fit of giggles. " You scared the Fuckin shit out of me you dumb ass! Jesus Christ!" He yelled rolling around in the navy grass. " Where's Heero? I thought he was with you?" Trowa asked confused. Link shook his head. " They went to look for you." He said, standing up. Trowa looked even more confused. " They? Who is they?" He asked suspiciously. Link smiled. " We found Wufei." Trowa's eye's widened for the second time that day. " And how did you manage to find him? He tried to kill you I guess. That's what all of them want to do. Duo wanted me dead too." Trowa sighed, leaning back and stretching. Link looked suspicious again. " Duo took you right? Then how did you get away? And why did you run away before?" Link looked deeply into Trowa's eyes and stared stonily into them. Trowa refused to speak. Then he turned to the lake and asked something that made Link worried. " There were three people on that center island over there. I thought that they were you guys, but then they jumped into the air and flew off. I think they have something to do with Gannondorf. If so then that means we have more then just Quatre and Duo to look out for. That means that there are now three more to add to the evil list. By the way. Where are Heero and Wufei? Aren't they supposed to be here by now?" He commented dryly. Link stared strait into the lake's deep waters and then turned to Trowa. " That water shouldn't be there from what I've heard. They said that the lake was dried up and that there will be no more Zora's until the monster in the lake is destroyed. And I don't think that Sheik would lie to me. It's all an illusion. This place is being watched. We have to try and warn the others before something bad happens. If what you say is true, then those people you described must be waiting for someone to slip up and try to go in for a swim." Link bent down and picked up a stone. Carefully he tossed it into the lake. Instead of a splash, there was a loud clunk and then the stone disappeared into the lakes dry bottom. Link turned to Trowa with a strange look in his eyes. "This must mean that there was someone else in your car when you left. Maybe someone you didn't know was in it. A stow away. Who do you think would be stupid enough to stow away in the trunk of a car?" He asked. Trowa had the answer immediately. " Relena Darlin. It has to be her. There was no one else who would have tried to stow away. She's in love with Heero and can't stand to see him with Duo or anyone else. She probably decided to tag along and try and trick him into sleeping with her." Trowa sighed. Link turned to Trowa and then started running towards the lake. Trowa blinked in surprise. What was the idiot doing? Trying to get them all killed? The wind started to whip up behind him. The grass was moving, as if something was flying above him. Quickly, he dodged and spun behind the nearest thing. Cowering behind the house, he chanced a peek at the approaching enemy. There was something not human standing in the spot he had just been in. It had long blonde hair that was tied up in a ponytail. It's eyes looked slightly familiar, as if he had seen this thing before. The thing was wearing blue clothing, mainly a blue low cut t-shirt and blue Capri pants. The thing that caught his attention most was the fact that it wasn't wearing leather boots. It was wearing sneakers. Brown tanned sneakers. Sneakers that looked like the ones Quatre had once worn. He blinked in surprise and then pulled his face back behind the house. If that was a demon then it must have killed Quatre and taken his shoes. But Quatre was still alive. Maybe it had taken them from him when the Arabian had been taken under Gannondorf's gruesome wing. Something else bugged him. The thing seemed very silent. As it if hadn't spoken for quite some time. Something tugged at the back of his mind, as if trying to remember a forgotten thought. Something grabbed him. Trowa felt the hand clamp over his mouth. He was about to struggle when a familiar voice whispered into his ear. "Trowa. Don't move. It's ok. Just stay calm and don't move." Heero whispered in his ear. Trowa relaxed and allowed himself to be pulled into the water by the edge of the lake. Claustrophobia filled his mind and he felt himself begin to start shaking. Heero's arms pulled him into the water. Once they were in, Heero started to run as fast as he could. Trowa followed behind, barely able to catch his breath. Claustrophobia left his mind when he realized that there was hard dry ground under his feet. They reached a small pool of water that led to the temple. Heero motioned him to follow closely behind. Heero's tunic had changed. Now it was a turquoise blue colour. Heero didn't speak. He dove into the cold water and surfaced. He motioned for Trowa to jump in. Trowa shook his head. Heero's shoulders slumped. He got up and waded over to his friend. Without even thinking of Trowa's feelings, Heero hoisted Trowa over his shoulder and started walking back to the water. Trowa froze. Maybe it was better to have been attacked by Duo again. Heero told him to hold his breath and then dove into the water. The coldness swept around him, filling his mind with fear. It tugged at his hair and choked his throat. Heero surfaced and pulled them both onto the dry platform inside the entrance. Gasping for breath, Trowa coughed out half of the remaining water of Lake Hylia from inside his lungs. Heero looked at him with a strange shadowed look on his face. "Why didn't you tell me you get Claustrophobic? You should have told me Trowa. I don't want to force you into going somewhere you don't want to go, but if I have to I will. You had to go inside here.or Quatre would have killed you. He's not the same now Trowa. He'd different. Older and.angry. He thinks that we are the enemy for some reason." Heero apologized. Trowa looked at the boy who had force him through hell. And then smiled. "Duo sends his regards. He says that he's sorry and that Gannondorf is controlling him. He can't control his body and when he does have control, he is almost half insane. I know Heero. He's not the same either. They've all changed. It's like they all died and were reincarnated as. monsters. Duo.he's not like he used to be anymore. He told me what happened to them. From what he said when he was partially nuts, he and the others were sort of molested by Gannondorf. He kept calling that horrible man master. It was like he was reprogrammed. He said that Quatre won't talk anymore. And if he does, then he's going to kill you. But how did you know that Quatre was going to kill me? He's not out there. He's supposed to be in the Gerudo Valley. " Trowa felt hopelessness fill his mind. Heero spoke slowly so that Trowa would understand. " That man you were looking at was Quatre Trowa. Whatever you do, don't talk to him or reveal who you are. When I told him I was Heero, he blew a fuse and tried to slice me into equal pieces. He's not that softhearted little kid anymore Trow. He's different, and I don't think that he's going to like you anymore then he liked me." Heero stood up and dragged himself across the ground and into the full room. "This place is filled with water Trowa. Water so clear and cold it could kill you by just drinking it. Something is in this place. And it's not a happy camper. Link's with Wufei. They went to search the temple. We're halfway done now. Just a bit more and we'll have that jerk beat! Just one more!" He exclaimed. Trowa shook his head, spraying his friend with his wet hair. " There's two left Heero, the shadow temple and the sprit temple. Duo told me. He's in the shadow temple. He says that he can't leave there until.." The world began to buzz around him. He felt the spell work it's magic and fill him with pain and misery. He screamed and fell to the ground. There was nothing left to live for. Thoughts of when he was a child tore through his mind in a frenzy. He had always been alone, and he would always be alone. Nanashi. Nanashi. He was no name. No name. Franticly he tried to tear himself from the thought, but that was all he could think about. Just the memory about being totally alone. He felt his body sink into darkness. The darkness of death brought on by his own free will. He sank into it, happily, unable to stop it. Laughter filled his mind. And then the thought failed. Someone was next to him. Someone who cared. White light pooled inside his head and Trowa woke from the vision in full understanding. Heero woke from a similar vision and turned to Trowa, his savior. Trowa was already looking at him. "You saved me." Heero breathed. Trowa smiled. " You saved me." He said and then he felt a strange feeling pass through him. He suddenly wanted to sing and dance.  
  
" Lost it on the chesterfield or maybe on a gambling wheel. Lost in it a diamond mine, it's dark as hell and hard to find. Well you can climb to the top of the highest tree. You can look around but you still won't see. What I'm looking for. Where all the good times gone. Where all the good times gone. All that stupid shit we've done. Well I still don't know. Out in the back of the old cornfield. Underneath the tractor wheel, thought I'd dig 'till I found it first. Broke my back and died of thirst. Well you can bribe the devil, you can pray to god. You can sell off everything you've got and you still won't know. Where the good times gone, where the good times gone, all that stupid fun and all the shit we've done. And you still don't know. Saw it on the silver screen, Preacher says, "don't know what it means" last page ad in a comic book. Bought me a map, told me where to look. It ain't carved of stone or made of wood, and if you pay for it, it ain't no good. And you still won't know what I'm looking for. Where the good times gone, Where the good times gone. All that stupid fun and all the shit we've done. Where all the good times gone." Heero sang loud and clear for the entire world to hear. Trowa blinked and stared at him. " What the fuck in the name of hell was that?" He exclaimed, eyeballs popping out of his head. Heero looked embarrassed. " It felt like a spell. Or, well I guess a spell. I don't really know how it started, but I just wanted to sing like hell. Damned rhyming scheme." Heero exclaimed. Trowa shook his head in disbelief. There was no way in hell HE was going to sing.  
  
________________________________________________________________  
  
Quatre returned to his home slightly disappointed. He hadn't been able to catch that boy who kept referring to himself as Heero Yuy. That boy had to be punished for making fun of a great warrior. Or at least that's what he believed. He landed in the soft sand and felt something strange wash over him. His mind spun wildly. He suddenly had the urge to sing. Suppressing it, he headed inside to find his master. He had to report what he had found out. That Heero Yuy and his disgusting friends were back. He felt hot rage boil up inside his head. Those despicable people had left him to rot in a cell and be put through. NO. He couldn't think about that now. He felt hot rage boil up in his veins. His master. God that sounded disgusting. That horrible man was no master. He was just a dog who needed to have a toy to play with. Like a stupid little bratty kid. He wanted nothing more then to kill the man, but he hadn't the power to. He had been in his place for so long, he couldn't remember any other way of life. Looking back at his life, he found is hard and sad. But he was Quatre Gannondorf's child. There was no insulting his "Father". He smiled to himself. His feet smashed the sand down as he finally reached the door. A guard hissed at him and told him that he should be thrown into the dungeon like the male scum he was. Quatre's blue eyes hardened into the dark navy they usually were. " You have been warned. Now you have ten seconds to get out of here before I kill you, do you not understand you selfish child. I will kill you!" He lifted the stupid woman into the air and spat in her face. " Oh! Sorry sir! I thought you were that boy who came here earlier. I'm so sorry master Quatre! Please don't kill me." The guard begged. Quatre raised her to eyelevel. " What boy? Who came earlier? Tell me!" he yelled. The guard whimpered and then told him. " The Maxwell boy sir. Lord Gannondorf's dark knight." She said, falling to the ground. Quatre smiled. Then he slammed his foot down and broke her neck. No one was allowed to talk down to the son of Gannondorf and live. Then he turned to the other guards. " Go!" He yelled. The guards scattered. A smile spread across his face almost instantly. With no further interference, he made his way to Gannondorf's room. The inside of the fortress was cold and gloomy; it's cold inhabitants both subtle and angry. His sneakers squelched on the stone floor. He frowned. This place was so.drab. Not something he would choose to live in. But he hadn't been able to choose. No, choosing would not happen in any thing he did in his life. He followed orders and was allowed to live in this dark dank place. Sometimes he felt like killing all the people in the fortress. They made him so sick. A door opened at the end of the hall. Duo stumbled out, clutching his side and dragging his leg. Quatre felt anger fill him again. Why was this stupid boy still here? He had been here earlier and didn't need to remain any longer then he was needed. Maybe Gannondorf had found a new favorite. This thought made him feel better. This would make thing easier on him if someone else had to do the work. Duo tried to rush past the other boy, but Quatre blocked his way. " Get out of my way Quatre. I don't have time to waste anymore! I have a new mission and I am expected to return later with it completed. So get out.of my.WAY!" The braided boy almost screamed. Quatre noticed that something was different with the boy. There were tears smeared down the side of his face. Quatre shrugged and then got out of Duo's way. Suddenly Duo stopped. " Oh.I almost forgot to tell you. Trowa said hi." And with that he was gone into the dark corridor. Quatre felt rage fill his face again. This was contempt! How dare Duo talk of the others as if he had seen them! He was being spiteful and rude. Grumbling, he gathered his thoughts and composed himself. His fist rose and fell twice, but was not answered. He stood waiting expectantly for his master to open the door or at least give a sign that he should come in. Finally after about twenty minutes, Gannondorf told him to come in. Quatre averted his eyes from his leader and father, not wanting to be ruder then he usually was. Gannondorf's hands descended onto his head and neck. He stroked his "son" for a while and then spoke. " Duo has informed me that Heero Yuy, Trowa Barton and Link are back in this world. I have already known this information. Why are you here?" He said, cuffing his boy hard. Quatre did not wince. This had happened too often for it to be considered a problem anymore. He did not look up but felt his fathers eyes burn into his body. " Answer me boy! Why are you here?" The man yelled. He had to think up something fast. " I have news master. The boys are in Lake Hylia my lord. They are in the water temple. Or at least Link and the boy who calls himself Heero Yuy are. I have no news of the other boy." He said, lowering his body into a kneeling position. Gannondorf moved slightly. He ran his fingers down the blonde's back and stopped somewhere near Quatre's middle back. Then he struck down with a blow that sent the boy staggering to the ground. " Insolent! Stupid brat! I already knew this! You are useless to me if all you can do is report information I already know! You will be punished. Maxwell has already taken his punishment. The boy was too lax with the others and needed to be taught a lesson. Therefore, I will do the same to you. Except your punishment you retch!" Gannondorf smashed his hand down again shattering Quatre's collarbone. With a yelp of pain, the boy slid to the ground and waited for his next punishment. There was a kick and then he felt himself be dragged up by his hair. Gannondorf picked up a dagger that was already smeared with fresh blood. He moved in a flash and slashed the cowering boy right below the belt. Quatre felt his pants drop. A gush of embarrassment flew to his face in an instant. Gannondorf then sliced Quatre across the chest. " This is the last time my spells will be foiled by that damned sage! I will not allow this to continue any longer! You will take the punishment for both the sage and all three boys! Or should I say four boys!" He bellowed, slashing again. Blood pooled around Quatre's arm. This was the second time he had been forced to take the punishment of the others. Suddenly Gannondorf burst into song. "La la la, la la la la, la la la. I just can't get you out of my head. Boy your loving is all I think about. I just can't get you out of my head. Boy it's more than I dare think about. La la la la la la la la. I just can't get you out of my head! Boy your loving is all I think about. I just can't get you out of my head. Boy it's more than I dare think about. Every night, every day, just to be there in your arms. Won't you stay, won't you lay, stay forever and ever and ever and ever. La la la la la la la la, la la la la la la la la. I just can't get you out of my head. Boy your loving is all I think about. I just can't get you out of my head. Boy it's more than I dare think about. There's a dark secret in me. Don't leave me locked in your heart. Set me free. Feel the need in me. Set me free, stay forever and ever and ever and ever. La la la, la la la la la La la la, la la la la la. I just can't get you out of my head. I just can't get you out of my head, I just can't get you out of my head." By the time the song ended, Quatre was holding his gut laughing so hard he couldn't stop. Gannondorf looked like he was going to kill him, his fists smashed into the side of the insolent blonde's head. " This is that damned sages fault! If he hadn't interfered in my spell, then none of this would be happening. YOU will tell no one of what just took place or I will kill you and use your corpse for target practice. Do you understand you worthless little shit? Or will I have to hurt you more than I did Duo? I will give you fifteen seconds to get out of here and then I am going to kill the next person who comes into this room. Get OUT!" He shrieked angrily. Quatre bolted out of the room. His pants hanging around his legs and his body bleeding, but his spirit was high. That was so totally worth it. Seeing his "master" burst out into song made him feel almost as if nothing mattered as long as this memory stayed with him. But then another thought pushed through his mind. Gannondorf thought about him a lot? This thought made him silence his laughter and go back into his shell. He pulled up his pants and started to his room. Several guards turned and laughed at his approach. Quatre made the mistake to let go of his pants to strangle one of them and was rewarded with laughter bellowing from both the guard he was hurting and the one next to him. But the laughter stopped as soon as the guards did. The loud snap echoed down the hall. The guard who had been laughing with the dead one shut up almost instantly and did not utter another word. Quatre pulled up his pants and walked down the rest of the way to his room. Pulling open the door, he was rewarded with more laughter. This was the last straw. He turned to the guard and spoke:" I will come back out there in ten minutes and if I find you, you are as good as dead. Do you hear me!?" He screamed. There was a scuffle as the guard fled and then the door slammed shut. He changed his clothes, and then paused to look at his reflection in the mirror. There before him stood an old man with a sour look on his face. And cold blue eyes. So cold that they would freeze fire. His blonde hair swarmed around his face, hiding his facial expressions so well that it was hard to tell if he was angry or feeling peaceful. A painful thought filled his mind. His fingers wrapped around a dagger. He lifted it up and gathered up his hair in one hand. Then he sliced it, and a pile of blonde hair landed on the floor. Seven years he had carried that hair as a reminder that he was being controlled by someone who wanted nothing more then a toy. Seven years. Had it really been that long? He quickly sliced off his remaining hair. This time when he looked in the mirror, he saw himself as he really was. A child trapped in a man's body. His eyes highlighted his face, leaving his expression seen and understood. His hair lay curled around his soft face. The gem in his hair fell to the ground with a clunk and then lay glittering in the soft light of the room. Years seem to come off his life. He felt so happy now that he was more like he used to be. But he was still Gannondorf's pet and he would never be like he once was. Sighing to himself, he replaced the dagger in its sheath and turned to leave the room. Something caught his eye as he turned. There on his bed lay his old purple vest. Frowning, he picked it up and looked at it. A note fell from its pocket and landed on the floor. Stooping down, he picked the piece of paper up in his hands delicately and opened it up. It's contents slid from the paper sleeve into his palm. Handwriting he recognized was all over the small note. " Dear Quatre. I saved this for you when it was taken away from you. Seven years to this day I've kept it as a reminder of how much the past ment to me. Seven years I've kept it as a reminder of all the pain I felt that day. But now I see that this vest does not contain pain at all. Only memories, and since I can barely remember any of the past anymore I feared that I might forget how much this ment to me. So I want to return it to you, and I hope that my memories live on in you if I die and I can't express how truly sorry I am for not protecting you back then. To tell you the truth, I could barely protect myself. I sometimes find that all the broken bones and injuries know more about me than I know about myself. So keep this in your heart and stay gold Quatre. Don't lose hope like I did. I'm sorry you lost you innocence but everything happened so fast that I don't think I even remember having innocence anymore. All I can remember is the future and I hope you can learn to forget all the cruelty that shaped you as you grew up. Duo Maxwell." Tears spilled from his eyes before he could contain them. Duo was leaving for the other world. Or maybe back to the shadow temple. Why did today have to be the day of when it first started! If all had been left, as it should have been, then he would never have to remember all those locked away memories. Stupid Duo and his stupid letter and his stupid vest. Damn them all to hell. He tossed the letter to the bed and picked up the silky fabric to rip it to pieces. But he couldn't do it. This was all that was left of his old life. If he got rid of it, then that would be as if none of this had ever happened. Angrily he turned and left the room. Maybe there was something he could do to help the other boy. Or maybe he could just make sure that Gannondorf forgot about Duo. The guard who had been outside his room was gone. A slight smile played down his face. There was no one to stop him from leaving now. He could just leave. Maybe he could find Duo before he left and stop him. A hand slid down his shoulder and rested on his waist. He whirled around and laid his eyes on the offending person. Gannondorf smiled at him. " So you remembered what today was. That's nice boy. I hope you cut your hair just for me. Because it looks very nice. And if you're thinking about going off to stop Duo and leave with out my permission then I am going to be very mad." He hissed. Quatre gulped and then tried to kneel like he had been conditioned to. Gannondorf smiled and then ran his fingers through his boys newly cut blonde hair. Then he dug his fingers in and drew blood. " I don't like you doing things without my permission boy. It makes me very angry with you. You should watch what you do boy. This isn't a free ride anymore. There will be no Wufei to protect you now. And I will be starting to change things around here. You will not leave this fortress unless I tell you to. And if I catch you, I will personally give you something I will enjoy doing. Do I make myself clear?" He hissed, dragging Quatre to his feet by his hair. Quatre grinned. And then he spit in his master's face. " Bite me you asshole. Do you understand? Am I making myself clear?" He yelled. Gannondorf was taken aback by the boy's forwardness. The boy had always been spineless and a scared little brat. He had never spoken out of turn and he had NEVER ever talked his mind before. Quatre's lips spread and he began to sing loudly.  
  
"Forfeit the game before someone else takes you out of the frame. Puts your name to shame. Cover up your face. You can't run the race the pace is too fast you just won't last. You love the way I look at you. While taking pleasure in the awful things you put me through. You take away if I give in, my life my pride is broken. You like to think you're never wrong. You live what you learn. You want to act like you're someone. You live what you learn. You want someone to hurt like you. You live what you learn. You want to share what you've been through. You live what you learn. You love the things I say I'll do, the way I'll hurt myself again just to get back at you. You take away if I give in. My life my pride is broken. You like to think that you're never wrong. You live what you learn. You want to act like you're someone. You live what you learn. You want someone to hurt like you. You live what you learn. You want to share what you've been through. You live what you learn. Forfeit the game before someone else takes you out of the frame. Puts your name to shame. Cover up your face you can't run the race. The pace is too fast you just won't last. Forfeit the game before someone else takes you out of the frame. Puts your name to shame. Cover up your face you can't run the race. The pace is too fast you just won't last. You like to think that you're never wrong. You live what you learn. You want to act like you're someone. You live what you learn. You want someone to hurt like you. You live what you learn. You want to share what you've been through. You live what you learn. You like to think that you're never wrong. You live what you learn. You want to act like you're someone. You live what you learn. You want someone to hurt like you. You live what you learn. You want to share what you've been through. You live what you learn." He sang loudly, his voice echoing down the halls and into Gannondorf's brain. Gannondorf's face filled with furry. " How dare you, you ungrateful brat! I have provided for you these past seven years and this is what you do? Insult me in song!" He yelled, spraying spit in the blonds face. Quatre quivered in quiet rage. " It isn't my fault that someone screwed up a spell and made everything annoying." He commented dryly. Gannondorf stood both angry and scared looking. He threw back his hair and then turned from the boy and tossed a dagger into the nearest wall. " Do you not understand that I am going to kill you if you insult me. Don't you see that I am not in the mood for jokes Quatre? If I was, do you think that I would be standing here taking all your back talk? This is going to make you pay dearly for your disgrace to me. My power and love has kept you alive for so many years. This is not something you should take for granted boy. No one else will love you for who you are. There is only greed and power in this world that will beg for your affection. I, out of the goodness of my heart took you in and gave you the chance to be part of something big, something powerful and wondrous. And all you can say is that I screwed up and all of this is my fault. I am the one who gave you the life you have now. Your past friends won't love you anymore then that Heero Yuy boy can. They believe you to be a weak-minded fool who will be useless in a dangerous situation. You are nothing but a weak little brat who doesn't deserve to live any longer. From this day forwards, I denounce you as the heir of this fortress and place Naburu as head of it. You have no more authority Quatre and if I catch you trying to kill any more of my guards then I will sentence you to death by dehydration. You will be tossed into the desert and left to rot in your own disgusting filth." He turned and then plucked his weapon from the wall. Quatre fell anger boil up into his head. There was no stopping him from voicing his mind now. " I never asked for your stupid life. I never wanted to live with you and your sick mind. I never wanted to live anywhere near you. To begin with, I would like to throw up and then laugh in your face you horrible man. You are the biggest shit faced man who ever walked the earth. And my friends won't care if I was your servant. They took Wufei in and let him be their friend. They didn't seem to care when I lived with them. I am here by denouncing you as my ruler. I will live by myself in my own want and let no one tell me what to do. You are nothing but a disgraceful swine's child who couldn't get some. You make me sick." Quatre smiled, Gannondorf's back to his face. There was movement and then Quatre fell to the ground in a pool of his own blood. He gasped air into his lungs as the taller man wretched the blade from his flesh. " It's really too bad Quatre. I liked you and I'm sorry to hear that you wanted to leave this place so quickly. I hope there are no hard feelings between the both of us and I hope we can remain friends." His voice trailed off as he left Quatre to die.  
  
Trowa woke from his sleep in a cold sweat. Something had happened to Quatre. He sat up and flexed his muscles. But there was nothing he could do to help the boy now. He turned to Heero who lay beside him, drooling in his sleep. But he had to try. He couldn't just leave Quatre to die all alone. Pulling himself from the soft cement of the water temples floor, he pushed Heero's arm from his waist and laid it softly onto the floor. He would be back later. There was a flash of cold water and then he was in the cold lakes water. There was nothing left to be afraid of anymore. His lean body soared up into the oxygen rich air of the lakes top. He dragged his body across the lakes surface and onto land. Dripping water, he jogged slowly across the grass until he reached the fence. The ladder glowed eerily in the early morning light. His fingers grasped the bars and pulled his water-drenched body up onto the smooth top. There was a gust of wind and then he landed on the other side and began to run. His lungs burned from the sudden rush and he felt his body ache. There was an extended moment of silence as he ran through the soundless predawn light. The sand glowed a strange yellow light as his feet brushed it. Sand whirled around his body as he ran through it and reached the bridge. The broken bridge. There was going to be a slight delay in his rescue. Plucking air into his half frozen lungs, he launched himself across the void and onto the other side. There was a slight slow motion feeling as he landed in the sand on his ass. He felt his tailbone say owwwie. Grumbling he got up and brushed the sand from the inside of his pants. Then he noticed the tent. It stood out, being as it was the only structure in the entire area. But there was no time for inspecting the tent. He had a mission he had to fulfill. The boy ran past the tent and disappeared into the canyon. He reached the fortress just as the sun was full in the sky. It stretched over the horizon in all directions. There was nothing so beautiful as the blood red sun. There were guards surrounding the fortress, but instead of capturing him, they let him pass. He wandered down the sandstone corridors with no idea of where to go. Not paying attention to his surroundings, Trowa just barely missed the blood stained the floor. He traced his fingers across it and then lifted his gaze to the door that was next to it. There was a bloody streak leading into it. So this was where Quatre was. He opened the door and briskly slid into the dark room. It was then that he stepped on the bundle of flesh. His foot sunk into a soft squishy mass. Nearly gagging, he jumped back in horror. The thing groaned and tried to pull itself into a ball. The words jumped from his mouth in a burst of happiness. "Quatre? Is that you?" The thing stiffened at the sound of the voice but did not respond. " Quatre? It's Trowa. Are you ok?" He said, reaching down and brushing back the cloak that covered the mass. He gasped and fell back upon seeing the boy. "Quatre! What the hell happened to you? Who did this!? I'll kill them!" He hissed, kneeling next the mass. Quatre did not speak. His eyes traced the form leaning over him and then closed. They met eyes the second time Quatre tried to look up at the hunched figure. Silence screamed in his ears. Quatre looked so different from when he had seen him last. His blonde hair was ragged and blood soaked, it was though his hair was a light reddish colour. His eyes were haunting, their blue a dark olive navy now. His face was bruised a light greenish purple and had a slight death look. He was so pale. Trowa's eyes cast down ward. He knew who had hurt his friend. "Gannondorf did this didn't he Quatre. He hurt you." He gushed. Quatre moved like lightening. His sword thrust against the taller boy's throat. " Who are you.and what do you know about Trowa? You can't be him. He was killed in the car accident seven years ago. You will die for your insult." He slashed the blade. Trowa's face filled with a sigh. " You have the brains of a small slug Quat. Why don't you have any trust left? Your voice sounds like you have a frog in it. Sheesh. This is weird." He shrugged, pushing the blade away in disgust. The blonde dragged himself up, leaning heavily on his sword. " Who do you think you are talking to ME that way? I am.I was the great Gannondorf's son." He gasped, clutching his side. Trowa noticed the blood dripping down the small ones side. He reached out and brushed away the cloak and found the gash. Whistling, he ran his fingers down the side of the smaller boys side gently. Quatre cringed and pulled away. " Don't touch me." He whispered. Trowa sighed and reached out once again. His fingers rested on the side of the whimpering boy's face. " Calm down Quatre. You just need to get some fresh air and then you'll be as right as rain." He insisted. Quatre began backing up. " So this is what Gannondorf is punishing me with. Another boy to have some fun." his voice trailed off as he allowed himself to be pulled down. Trowa retched. Gagging back vomit, he yanked himself away from Quatre. The wound was much bigger then he had originally thought. Quatre's hard navy eyes filled with tears. He sank to the ground in a heap of pain and misery. Even the punisher didn't want to touch him. Trowa blinked in the darkness of the room. Wiping spit from his mouth he turned to his friend. "Sorry Quatre. The wound kinda spooked me a bit." He mumbled. Quatre said nothing. " Your not Trowa. You can pretend to be him, but I knew it wasn't true from the beginning. He wouldn't touch me with a ten foot pole." Quatre gasped. Trowa laughed. " Your really waked Q. I thought you knew me better then that." He snickered. Quatre got up on one knee and slammed his fist into the side of the other boys face. Trowa staggered from the blow and slid slightly onto one knee. He touched his face in disbelief. " You really have changed Quatre." He said, rubbing his face gently. " I wouldn't have guessed you'd become so mean and nasty.what I can't believe doesn't really matter anymore though. I guess we all changed. Maybe I should leave you to rot in this place. I should." He sneered, drawing himself up and towards the door. Quatre turned away and stared at the wall. "If you're really Trowa you won't leave me here.but I guess you really aren't Trowa. At least not anymore."  
  
Trowa smiled and then did a three sixty and put his arms on the cowering blonde's form. " Then you shouldn't believe everything you hear." He whispered into Quatre's ear. The boy's body began to shake. " Don't touch me.just don't touch me." He wailed. Trowa spun the boy around and began to check the wound more thoroughly. Quatre quivered as the stranger's fingers probed his side and body. He stiffened as the stranger reached his belt. Trowa pulled Quatre's shirt from inside his pants and struggled to pull it over the boys' head. Quatre wiggled and tried to pull his shirt back down. Trowa poked him in the side, and Quatre gave him no further problems. The cape and shirt lay on the hard floor next to the Arabian. Trowa crouched next to him and occasionally pulled something from the gash. Wincing, Quatre rested his face against the other boys shoulder. Trowa straitened his form and then tugged at his belt. Quatre's eyes widened. The other's fingers moved precisely onto the cape. He folded it gently and then began to wrap it around the injured boys chest. Then he fastened his belt around the makeshift bandage. "There. All finished." He commented lightly. Quatre's shoulders slumped. "He's coming! Get into the darkness and hide before he gets you." He commanded. Trowa dove into the darkness just in time. The door creaked open revealing Gannondorf's tall from. " So you managed to survive the night. I guess that this means that you with to remain with me and serve me in a more productive manner than as dog food." He laughed, slightly amused by his adopted son's appearance. " Go away." Quatre hissed, his face filling with furry. Gannondorf made a mock look of shock. " Oh dear. Quatre wants me to go away. What ever shall I do?" He said, putting both hands against his cheek. Quatre flipped him the bird in exasperation. Gannondorf lunged forwards and pulled Quatre across the floor by his middle finger. "Aw. What's wrong? Nothing should be." Gannondorf screeched. Trowa shuddered unconsciously. His fingers brushed a stone, knocking it to the floor. Gannondorf's body snapped in the direction of the sound. " What was that? Another silly trap to make me leave?" He shrugged. Quatre smiled in the darkness. " Now why would I do something like that father?" Gannondorf's body sunk. " Report to my room in an hour Quatre. Or you will be very sorry." He said licking his lips. Quatre nodded. The battle was over. He had been taken back. Gannondorf left the room happily. His hips swayed as he sauntered to the door. " My pet, you will go far." He said, slamming the door shut. Darkness filled the room. Trowa dropped from the ceiling and landed lightly next to Quatre's huddled form. " I say. That chap needs a good ass kicking don't you agree?" He chuckled. Quatre did not look amused. " You've got me back into his awful clutches you know that? Now he's got me right where he wants me." The blonde hissed. Trowa smiled. " What makes you think he's going to lay another finger on you? We're outta here Q. No sense in staying where we're not needed." He shrugged, tugging his friend to his feet. Quatre stiffened. " You don't understand. There is no way he's going to let me leave now." He insisted. Trowa shrugged. " Who says he's going to know?"  
  
He bent down and tossed Quatre lightly across his broad shoulders. " High ho Silver away!" He exclaimed. The door was flung open and Quatre and Trowa ran out into corridors. A slight murmur filled the halls as the Gerudo guards began to realize that their lord's pet was escaping. They ran towards the fleeing two and began to hurl stones and arrows at them. Trowa dodged several and managed to escape the odd stone, but he couldn't dodge the one arrow that was magically enhanced. Ice began to form all over his body, making it impossible to escape. Or so it seemed. Trowa pushed on, totally ignoring the forming ice and the pain. All he thought about was Quatre's safety. He pushed onwards, not stopping even when his legs were starting to freeze. The air began to burn his skin, and the cold began to seep into his bloodstream. His veins began to fill with crystals of ice, and he began to slow down. He forced on but found it impossible. There was no way he could make it any further. His feet were filled with frozen blood. And there was nothing in his head anymore.  
  
Trowa felt his body fall to the ground and lay stiffly in the cold desert sand. Quatre slipped from his shoulder and tumbled into the sand next to Trowa. He sat up and blinked in the sunlight. " Take one more step my friend and I will make you very sorry." He whispered. Trowa's eyes glazed over. "What do you think you're doing you fools? \ This boy was taking me to the fairy fountain so that I could be healed in time for master Gannondorf's wishes! If I am this injured, how am I supposed to make the master happy? Fools all of you!" He shouted as loud as his horse voice could. The attackers slowed down and then apologized for their mistake. " Sorry master Quatre. We were warned that no one was supposed to leave the area. We most humbly apologize. We will take you both to the fairy fountain right now! I am deeply sorry for this mistake." The followers yelled, hoisting the pair up onto their shoulders. They tore down the path to the fountain at mach twelve. Once inside the fountain, the fairy's fluttered around the two injured boys and began to heal them. Magic poured through the room, healing them instantly. There was a burst of light and then the room shimmered and disappeared. Trowa's eyes flickered open revealing his green emerald soul. There was slight chaos when he realized what had happened and then he was up and trying to leave. Quatre stopped him. He sighed and pointed out that now they had several guards aware of their presence and that they had no hope of ever escaping. Trowa shrugged. " So the statistics say that we can't win. Let's prove them wrong." He stood up and dusted off his pants. Quatre's blue eyes shimmered with a sort of glory and then darkened. " It won't work Trowa. He is probably watching to make sure that I don't escape. There is no hope for me. There is no hope me. But there is hope for you. I can sacrifice myself to let you escape. I won't let him take you away from me again. I won't! This time, I am not going to back down and cower in my terror. I am going to return. You have to escape back into Hyrule field. There is one small chance.I can distract Gannondorf and you can get out. All you have to do is come back for me later when you are stronger and might stand a chance against him. All you have to do is come back. I trust you.you came back once and I know you will come back again." He gushed his plan to his startled friend and then stared into the wall of Trowa's disapproval. " I don't think I can do that Quatre. I can't leave you with him to be have that.. Disgusting rapist touch you. I won't leave you alone with him!" Trowa peered at his friend. Quatre smiled slowly. " This is my sacrifice now Trowa. It's my decision to do this and I hope you will respect me when I tell you to get the fuck out of here. Now!" Trowa's shoulders slumped. There was no way to change Quatre's mind now. Silently, the taller boy straitened his form up from the ground and sighed. " Ok. I'll go. But when Heero and the others all gather together for the final battle, you won't be alone anymore. " He stood up and then disappeared into the new day like a cloud in the rain. Smiling grimly, Quatre stood up and started his last journey to his master's room. This would be the last time he subjected himself to that degrading task. He dragged his wilted soul back across the desert sand and to the fortress. He finally had his last task.  
  
Trowa ran across the cold sand in the sweltering heat and began to drag himself forlornly back to the water temple.  
  
Heero woke up and found himself alone. Wufei and Link had left him a note saying that they would be back later and for him to meet them in the center nearest to the last door. But they didn't say if Trowa had gone with them. Frowning to himself, he stood up and stretched. Nothing like a little nap before a hard days killing. For some strange reason, this thought sparked the song that filled the room with music.  
  
" Every single night the same arrangement I go out and fight the fight. Still, I always feel the strangest estrangement, nothing here is real nothing here is right. I've been making shows of trading blows just hoping no one knows that I've been going through the motions. Walking through the part. Nothing seems to penetrate my heart. I was always brave and kind of righteous, now I find I'm wavering. Crawl out of your grave you'll find this fight just doesn't mean a thing." A water demon launched it's self out of the water and began to sing in unison with Heero. " He ain't got that swing." " Thanks for noticing. " He does pretty well with fiends from hell, but lately, we can tell, that he's just going through the motions, faking it somehow. He's not even half the guy he.. ow." " Will I stay this way forever? Sleepwalk through my lives endeavor. I don't want to be. Going through the motions. Losing all my drive. I can't even see if this is really me. And I just want to be.Alive!" Heero shot the demon and then began to pace in annoyance. What had caused him to burst out into song at a time like this? And what a song it had been. A stupid song too. Grumbling to himself, he began to wait for the others to return.  
  
Quatre entered the dull gray hall just as Trowa reached the final gates of the water temple. His fingers caressed the doorknob in silent revelation. He would have to do this or the ones dearest to him would suffer. He had lost them once, and he wasn't about to do it again. A thump from inside the closed off room jolted him back into the living. He raised his fist and let it drop down smashing the dark silence with a serine bang. He waited. Hesitation filled his mind in a whirl of confusion and desperation. The door was nearly yanked off its hinges by its owner in an almost blind grab for the knocker. So he had been waiting. Gannondorf smiled as he dragged his boy into the room. The door slammed behind him. " What took you so long my precious? I've been waiting for you." He ran his fingers down the side of his boy's reluctant face. " You wouldn't have tried to escape would you Quatre? Would you.I didn't think so.you have been ever so good to me you know.I like that in a servant" The man's charcoal black hair streamed down his face as he leaned down and kissed the small blonde haired angel. Quatre felt his feet slowly wobble under the strain. The older man took this as a sign of his acceptance. Silently, he plucked the strings from the young boys shirt, making it fall to the ground. He placed his bare palm down on the center of Quatre's chest, feeling the boy's heart beat under his palm. Grinning from ear to ear, he drew Quatre's face up to his own to signal his victory. " I see you are a little reluctant my dear dear son.don't worry.I would never hurt you.much." His hand moved to the smaller ones pants and was about to delicately dropped them to the floor. " Good job Quatre.I think you will make a fine lover, even though you are a little stiff." The man laughed and drew himself closer to the other, embracing. Then in an instant, he smashed his body harshly away from the boy and around. His cold eyes locked on the window. " You retch. You made me." He paused as if in thought and then resumed, a little paler. " You should be.I don't know anymore.I just can't think right now." He turned his burning cold eyes back to the boy in mock frustration. " Now what shall I do you.you did after all tell me that you hate me.not that that matters to me.but the thought of loosing you to another.it almost makes me ill." Quatre drew himself away from the older man. This was different. How could this disgusting cold dark hatred filled man show love and compassion at a time like this? Confusion filled his mind as the dark lord drew himself closer to his victim. " You can stop shaking now." the man said, the world slipping from the room and his thought slide to his boy. Gulping, Quatre prepared for the worst thing in his life and was rewarded with none. Gannondorf sat down on the floor and tossed his thick black hair behind his shoulder. " I want to ask you something boy.tell me.truthfully, have I been that bad of a master to you? Have I not treated you with respect and.compassion?" The question lingered in the thick air a moment before sliding back to earth. " Quatre blinked his blue eyes in strange expectance, waiting to see if the question had been a joke. Gannondorf looked expectantly up at him from his vantage point on the floor. "i.I don't know master.really I never expected to be asked such a question from you sire." He stuttered. Gannondorf patted the floor and frowned. Quatre sank to the cold floor, tucking his feet expertly under his butt. " So you don't know. Somehow I didn't expect you to.I just wanted you to." This said, he leaned over and pulled Quatre into him, embracing him in a hug. For once in his existence with Gannondorf, Quatre wasn't groped or fondled. This confused him. He allowed himself to be drawn in closer to the man's chest. Warmth filled his cold flesh the moment his bare flesh came in contact with Gannondorf's. The man drew his long arms around the boy's shoulders, leaving them hanging around the child's back. " The least you can do is hug me back." He drawled, almost whimpered. Quatre stiffened. Gannondorf had just whimpered. There was a heart in that dead body yet. The next question came from Quatre and it surprised Gannondorf. " How old are you master." Gannondorf paused in thought and then responded. " I believe I would be around twenty nine about now. Really I stopped counting after a while.I guess I never wanted to remember the past." He frowned and then narrowed his eyes. " Why do you ask?" Quatre shrunk back clutching his hands closer to his chest. " I just thought it would be nice to know.after all.I never knew my real father-" he cut off when the man sent him a strange look. He turned away and refused to lock his eyes with the boy. " You can go now Quatre." He mumbled. For a strange reason, the boy did not leave. " Why are you staying? Usually you run like hell when you are asked to leave." He said, looking out the window. " Usually you don't leave me untouched." Quatre blurted. The man straitened in his stance but did not turn. " Sire I just-" He was silenced by a laugh sob from the man. " OH please Quatre. Just leave me.I know you can't stand my presence and I am sure you'd like to run along and go play with that Trowa kid. I saw you two in the fairy fountain boy. Really, do you take me for a fool? I have feelings too, no matter how much of a monster you think I am. Just go." the man swayed his arms from side to side in exasperation. Quatre winced slightly. He got up from the ground and started walking. But he didn't leave. He walked over to the crouched man and placed his hands on his shoulders. " I'm sorry." He whispered. The man flinched from the unprovoked contact and then relaxed. " You can go now. Please just go." The man whispered. Tentatively, Quatre found himself actually hugging the man. " Please don't make me leave sire.I don't want to leave you alone again." He said. Gannondorf scowled and pushed away from the boy, standing up. He was a full head taller then the boy even when he was sitting. " You are disobeying direct orders Quatre. I thought I had taught you better than this" he said reaching out and stroking the boy's face gently. " You taught me very well sire." The Arabian mumbled sheepishly. He took the older boys hand in his own gently. He smiled sheepishly and then found it impossible to move. " You truly are the most kind understanding person in this planet Quatre. I am so sorry I took it away from you. Perhaps if things had happened differently you could have learned to love me like a father and not like a master. I hope for your sake, that you can forget all of this when you leave this place, that is if you ever do go back to where you came from." The older boy forced himself away from the younger one in a last ditch attempt to regain his gloom. Quatre looked at the man in front of him with a newfound respect. Maybe the man wasn't quite as bad as he had seemed. After all, he had asked him on several occasions to go to the park and play games. Maybe Gannondorf had just been forced to grown up too fast like he had been. Gannondorf sighed and reached out and cuffed the smaller boy gently, without force. " Go get some sleep kid. From what I can see, you've got quite a journey ahead of you." The man pulled the reluctant boy to the door and kicked him out. " OH and Quatre. when you have time.if you want.you can come and just visit you know.that's all I ever wanted.just a friend." He slammed the door and sank back into the dark depth of his inner sanctum. Smiling to himself, Quatre walked down the hallway half whistling to no one in particular. He passed the guard he had almost killed and smiled at her. She paled and fainted. Concerned, he caught her and gave her to the other guard she had been standing with. " Make sure she doesn't hurt herself when she wakes up ok." He said, trailing off. Then, smiling for the whole world to see, the trotted off to his room to take a long deserved nap.  
  
Wufei screamed in pain as the piece of metal tore through the front of his shirt, tearing his flesh in a burst of pain. He retched side to side, trying franticly to dislodge the weapon. The Dark version of himself grinned at him in triumph. But it wasn't over just then. Link took aim from behind the mirror tree with his bow; it's flaming arrows shimmering in the cold frozen room. In a split second, he had the being impaled on the end of a flaming arrow. Wufei grinned sloppily a little woozy from the adrenaline rush. " Oh the fun of that thing eh Linky?" He proposed grinning. Link nodded. He launched himself from the tree and landed on the shimmering floor. The room began to shiver and then it disappeared all together. They found themselves in a room with two exits, and in the last room with the last door. And they still didn't have another key. Grumbling to himself, Wufei tried feebly to bandage up the damage, tearing his soldier's clothing to make a bandage. Link strolled over to the door and snickered at the mess his friend had managed to cause. " First you somehow manage to light that thing on fire and now you seem to have sprung a leak. What's next? You gonna start to piss yourself when you meet the next bad guy?" He dodged a swat and then staggered around the room drunkenly weaving from side to side. He reached out with his hands and tugged on the door nearest to his drunken swagger. It opened in a wush of air and the faint pine fresh smell. " Ummm. Pine fresh!" He exclaimed in glee, dragging his prisoner after him into the pine fresh room. Wufei ducked the door trim and saw the chest in the center of the room. It glowed strangely in the artificial light. Illuminated in a hyper active glow, Link opened it and pulled out the Long shot. Navi showed her encouragement by swearing profusely and pointing out that the long shot had replaced the present Hook shot because of its longer advantages. Wufei shrugged and brushed a stray piece of hair back from his face. " Now what?" He asked. Link paused and then pointed out the blue cube slightly behind the chest. " I guess it's down for us." He shrugged unaware of how strange the idea seemed. " Maybe we should go get Heero now. He's been waiting for some time to come with us. I think I'm going back to get him." Wufei turned back to the door and was about to leave when he was confronted with another idea. "Maybe this room takes us back to the center of the temple? It could be faster than walking."  
  
Minutes later, the two were standing in the door of the room they had left Heero. The empty room. " Where the fuck did he go now?" Wufei yowled angrily flipping back his cape from his shoulder in exasperation. Heero's head popped up from underneath the water nearest Wufei's foot. " Looking for me?" He asked, dragging himself up and onto the cement. Wufei and Link jumped and hit their heads on the ceiling. " DON'T DO THAT!!!" They exclaimed, snarling at the water logged boy. Heero stuck out his tongue. " What are you guys anyway? My mother?" He frowned and began to wring out his shirt in a hopeless quest for dryness.  
  
Wufei sighed. " You want to go with us to explore the rest of this temple. We could use the help." Link said, shaking his head. " Hn. Maybe we should wait for Trowa to get back." Wufei and Link passed a nervous look between each other. " You sure he's ok?" 


	2. Chapter 2 duh

Hyrule Trip: Chapter 2  
  
" Your telling us that Trowa just up and disappeared and you didn't bother to find out where he went? Did you try and search for him?" Wufei yowled after being sprayed by Heero wringing out his hair and then shaking his head like a wet dog.  
  
Heero shrugged. " I tried to find out if he went far, but I couldn't leave the area because this weird thing seems to be blocking the way we came in. Guess we can't leave until we can get that thing out of the way." He sighed, and began to chew experimentally on a piece of water reeds he'd found in his hair. Link frowned. " That wasn't supposed to happen.Unless Gannondorf's really pissed for some reason and is actually trying and annihilate us." He sighed and began tapping his foot on the cold wet cement.  
  
Trowa's pointy hair spike poked up in the water as he began to swim closer to the temples entrance. Murmuring bubbled through the water, telling him he was obviously in the right place. Heero turned around and looked at the water noticing the brown spike cutting through the water. "SHARK!!!" He exclaimed jumping back from the water's edge. Wufei and Link panicked and darted behind Heero, who frowned and began to try and back up. Trowa's head popped up, allowing him to suck in clean fresh air. He gasped; coughing and pulling himself from the water causing it to pop momentarily displace the mirrored sheen. "What?" he looked from one face to another, confused. "Never mind." Heero trailed off, regaining his colour, smacking Wufei forcefully as if blaming the situation on him. Wufei groaned and sunk to the floor, blood pooling around his figure. "Oops.Why didn't you tell me you bleed easily Wuman?" Heero grumbled, kneeling down next to the limp form. " Because I don't. Next time look where you poke ok Heero." Wufei mumbled, his face smushed against the floor roughly. Link un-bottled a fairy and allowed it to heal the flopped Wufei. " OK. Now that we got that settled, we should finish the rest of the water temple or be trapped here forever. How's your friend by the way?" He asked, putting the glass container away. " He's a little messed up, but no more than he was earlier.I guess that freak Gannondorf screwed with his head too much. When I get my hands around his clammy little frog throat I'm gonna squeeze until his head pops off!!" The unibanger growled. Heero frowned and stalked off into the inner sanctum of the temple. He pointed out across the crystal clear water, showing them where he suspected the evil boss to be in. " The map says that's the place, but I guess we'd better check out the rest of the place anyway." He launched himself across the void and landed roughly on the other side.  
  
" What's his problem?" Link asked Wufei. Wufei shrugged and waved his hand signaling for the other boy to not further the question. " It's not a good idea to talk to Heero when he gets like that. He might just up and smack you in the head if you question his authority or just plain question him about anything. He's.rather attached to being in command and doesn't like it being threatened. Plus he doesn't like Quatre too much.thinks he's a hussy.don't tell him that though. I don't want to end up on the wrong side of the gun barrel in you get my drift." The black haired boy shook his head and jumped across the void. Trowa followed shortly.  
  
By the time they finally caught up to Heero, he had already killed half the monsters in the area and was working his way toward the boss monster eagerly. Wufei and Link almost passed out from the jog, leaving Trowa to follow the disgruntled pilot who was on the warpath. "Hey Heero.what gives man? You were all set and ok until I mentioned Quatre.what's the problem anyway?" He asked, leaning over to catch his breath. Heero turned and shot him the death glare telling the other boy it wasn't the time to ask questions. " If you miss him so much, go back and save his royal ass.we don't need your help anyway! You can barely stand going into stone buildings and swimming for god's sake. Just get lost already." Heero snarled, launching himself across another area and onto the bosses level. Trowa flinched slightly. " Hey! That's a low blow and you know it! I didn't do anything to you so why you so off your rocker!? What's wrong? Or are you jealous that Quatre's a better leader than you?" Trowa sneered. Heero's body froze. He turned slightly and aimed his gun at his friend's head. " Say what?" He asked, bring the weapon level to Trowa's head. " Quatre's a better leader than you! You only sacrifice yourself for the mission not for the people evolved! Your just a coward who's scared to take the fact that you can't lead with compassion and dignity!" Heero smiled and pulled his gun away from Trowa's face. " you think that eh? Well, I got a proposition for you.you can go fuck yourself! And if you got any problems take them up with my gun. I'm out of here! Screw being smashed around and treated like shit! So what if I can't be a compassionate leader like your little dumb blonde friend. That little shit was raped and messed with! Look where his "compassion and dignity" got him.." Heero dove into the cold water and swam away without another look at Trowa, who was near tears.  
  
Wufei looked at Heero form swimming away and then turned to look at Trowa. " You questioned his authority didn't you.I've warned you to not do that! One day he'll just shoot you in the head Trowa, it doesn't matter to him! You being dead means one less mutineer." He shook his head in disgust. Trowa wiped his face on his sleeve and shook his head. " He can't. He's just a loser without any friends! If he offs me or someone else, he'll have to deal with the rest of you guys and then he'd be one less friend short." Trowa reached over and pulled Wufei and Link up onto the ledge. " You had to mess with the guy with the gun didn't you Trowa." Wufei shook his head. Trowa released the boy's hand, sending Wufei flying into the water. He floundered furiously and flipped Trowa the bird. " Next time you talk back you'll get worse." Trowa reached down and plucked the Chinese boy from the water, placing him upright on the ledge. " I'm afraid you have that backwards my friend. You have no right to be leader. Until Heero comes back, I'm in charge and I say that you should watch it when you speak to him in the future. You make him any more pissed and you've got me and him to deal with dig?" Wufei slide his Kitana from it's sheath and prepared for battle against the boss of the water temple.  
  
Heero pulled himself from the lakes edge and collapsed against the cold wet sandy shores. He coughed up a liter of water and closed his eyes, allowing the water to lap at his feet gently. The calls of lake birds lulled him into a deep, dark sleep where he finally was able to release the pain and torment he had pent up inside, but in a horrible way. He opened his eyes and looked at the dreamscape, noting it's black blood edges, which seemed to reach out at him, striking his body all over. He fought back as best he could and found himself soon tired, unable to even stop the unbearable pain of the attacks. He coughed up blood and lay broken and bruised on the black floor, sinking into a dark bubble of pain and torment. He awoke when the sun was just setting. The earth seemed to be swallowed up in a darkness that held on so tightly he could barely move. Then the rain began, tumbling down from the sky in a barrage of cold drops, each weighing a million pounds. They smashed against the ground next to his head, imprinting the soft sand with groves. He blinked back a haze of dreams and realized his situation.  
  
He was alone in a land he didn't know even had existed until that moment many days ago. His friends had abandoned him because they believed him to be worthless. He was lying in the sand next to a raging storm of ice water blocked in by the blue block that had descended from the sky to imprison him in this dark lonely place he had no sight in. He frowned and dragged himself to a nearby house, which was at the top of a cliff above the lake, hopping against hope that it was unoccupied so he could finally rest without much talk. He opened the door and blinked in the darkness. The house was empty, devoid of all life. A note was stuck to the door. " Be back in a week. Feel free to rest and stop in the laboratory for a while. " Heero sighed and tugged himself inside, closing the door behind him. He leaned against a wall, noticing all the tanks of fish. Oh well. At least fish couldn't yell at him or insult him. He fell to the floor, sobbing softly into the hard wood, unaware of the storm brewing outside.  
  
Trowa coughed up blood as he hit the wall for the fifth time. If only the walls had been padded and nice and soft. Link aimed the long shot at the monster, which was a giant ameba with a brain floating inside a giant wall of water. He caught it, latching on and holding it for dear life. Wufei slashed downward, severing the thing in half, killing it in one hit. " Finally.took you fucking long enough!" Trowa called from his side of the tank.  
  
Wufei shrugged. "It would have been easier if Heero had been here to just shoot the damned thing." He scowled and slid his katana into its sheath.  
  
Trowa sent him a dark look and wiped his mouth on the side of his sleeve. " Let's just leave Heero where he is. It's best that way. Besides, once Quatre joins us, we won't need him any more." The taller boy shrugged.  
  
Link frowned and put away his long shot. "Really, you guys have too much time on your hands. Can't you just stick with killing monsters for a change?"  
  
Heero's Prussian blue eyes opened a crack. He could feel energy gathering. Rising from the floor, he cast a quick glance around the room before leaving. Nothing was there to prove that he'd been there. Pleased, he opened the door and walked out into a whirling mass of blue light. Shading his eyes, he peered through the light and noticed the blue block that blocked the exit to the lake was being dissolved into thin air.  
  
Before anyone could spot him, the teenager ran through the mist and out into freedom. His feet crushed the grass in a smash of green.  
  
Drawing his power into his sore limbs, he shot across the land, soaring across the distance in a blur of limbs. The clouds began to darken, condensing into a single black mass. He eyed them nervously before tearing across the terrain towards a clump of straggly trees.  
  
Hoof beats littered the air like a tornado of smashing syllables. Ducking behind the nearest of the trees the glanced at the approaching figure, plotting his next moves. The horse stopped abruptly, pawing at the earth restlessly.  
  
"Heero? Are you there?"  
  
The brown haired boy peered out of the corner of his eyes and spotted Duo high atop a charcoal black steed. The braided boy's arm was wrapped up in his cape, hidden from view. But of course Heero knew what was waiting him if he approached Duo directly. " Baka!"  
  
A rock smashed against Duo's shoulder.  
  
The horse reared, knocking the startled rider onto the ground, and then ran off. Awkwardly, Duo gathered himself from the ground and cursed lightly. His other hand pulled free from the cloak revealing a scythe. "Come out come out wherever you are Heeeeero.." Duo smiled wickedly, dragging his injured leg behind him as he went.  
  
Heero suppressed a laugh. " What's wrong Maxwell? Becoming a little like Relena?"  
  
Duo snarled and lunged at the tree, severing the branches with a brutal thrust of the silver tipped edge. Heero leapt from the other side and tackled the boy, sending them both sprawling across the grass.  
  
Duo's head snapped back roughly, sending stars into his eyes. He frantically scratched around, searching for his lost weapon. Heero's boot landed roughly on the smaller boy's shoulder.  
  
"Looking for this?"  
  
Duo's violet eyes locked on his prized possession with envy.  
  
"Give it back!" He jumped up and landed on his bad foot, the leg snapping backwards. Heero's eyes narrowed as the smaller boy cringed and fell on his face, his leg twisted painfully behind his back. "What have you gotten your self into now Maxwell?" He sighed and leaned down, his hand touching the smaller boy's cheek gently. Duo cringed and forced his eyes shut.  
  
With a snap of his wrists, Heero tossed the scythe through the air and across the grass, making it now impossible to be retrieved by the injured boy.  
  
He dropped to the ground and crossed his legs.  
  
"So. You gonna tell me what's going on?"  
  
Duo's left eye opened slightly. " You really don't know?"  
  
Heero nodded patiently. Duo pulled himself up and tried to crawl backwards, only succeeding in a scream. Wincing, he eyed Heero warily and then tried to concentrate.  
  
"Quatre's still the favorite. If you can keep Gannondorf from Quatre, then everything else won't be quite as bad. " His lips drew into a scowl. "Of course you could just have kept ME from being .no.get away. You LEFT ME!"  
  
Heero blinked and raised his eyebrow, interested. " And what makes you say that?" Duo's eyes watered pain filled. " I hate you. All of you."  
  
He was astonished by Heero laughing his head off. "AHaHAHA. Duo.hahahah." The perfect soldier's mouth opened widely and belted out peals of laughter.  
  
"What's wrong with you!?" Duo reached up with one hand and poked at the laughing boy. Heero smiled down at the boy. "That you think I left you. I wouldn't leave you behind. Not you. Trowa perhaps, maybe even Quatre, but never you." Duo blinked. And then fell forward and passed out, limbs flailed in front of him. The smaller boy's head landed roughly in Heero's lap, his eyes closed.  
  
Heero's hand stroked the smaller boy's head gently.  
  
"Don't worry Duo. I'm not going to let you be hurt any more. Even if I have to kill everyone in the entire world to do it."  
  
Duo awoke lying in a bed in a small hotel bed wrapped lightly in a blue cotton blanket. Panic filled his mind in a sparkled fizzle. He tried to sit up and found himself pushed back by Heero, who sat to his right, half reading a book. "I wouldn't if I were you."  
  
Duo's lips curled into a snarl instantly. "You can't expect me to just LISTEN to everything YOU say?!" He thrashed and jumped up.  
  
Heero's hand descended and pushed him back into the bed. " As long as I'm here, you'll listen and do as I say. Do I make myself clear Duo?" The soldier smiled grimly.  
  
Duo nodded in defeat. "Once my master comes to get me, you'll be sorry Heero!" Heero scoffed and then turned back to his book.  
  
After some time it appeared that Duo had become interested in this new twist of events. "Does this mean that you're my master now?" he asked, blinking cutely. Heero shrugged.  
  
" Does this mean that you'll take me with you?"  
  
Heero didn't respond. "Does this mean you like me?"  
  
Heero didn't respond.  
  
"Does this mean you like me?" Duo stared intently at the reading boy, awaiting his answer. Heero sighed and lay down his book, through being harassed. "Yes."  
  
Duo grinned happily. " Do you really mean it?"  
  
"yes. Now will you stop asking me that?" Heero's blue eyes turned back to his book abruptly. "Thank you." Duo laid back on his pillow and closed his eyes, peacefully sinking back to sleep.  
  
When he awoke next, Heero was gone.  
  
Blinking in confusion, he glanced around the room freaked out beyond belief. "Heero!?"  
  
A startled grunt emitted from the floor next to the bed. Heero's head popped up abruptly. "Nani? What is it?"  
  
Duo smiled happily. " I thought you left me again."  
  
Heero wiped the sleep from his eyes, yawning. " No.I told you I wouldn't leave you. My word is .well at least my promise to you. I owe you that much. Even more than I'll ever know." He stretched and flopped back onto the floor. "Heero?"  
  
The perfect soldier's hair bobbed. "Yes." "Can you take me to the bath room?"  
  
Heero stood up and yawned again. "Whats at? You want me to take you to the bathroom?"  
  
Duo nodded, twisting the blanket with his fingers. " Will you? I.can't walk too good any more."  
  
Heero smiled and nodded gently. Duo looked at his hands sheepishly. "I'm sorry." Heero shrugged and reached down, gathering the smaller boy up in his arms. "Christ Duo. You're like a bag of feathers." He commented dryly. Duo cringed and buried his head against Heero's chest gently. "I'm sorry."  
  
The taller boy sighed and hefted Duo up into a more comfortable grip. "It's not your fault. You were always light. I just keep forgetting that, that's all." He staggered, exaggerating the amount of weight he was carrying. Duo giggled, burrowing deeper.  
  
Heero's chin bobbed gently against Duo's head, keeping tempo with each step. The beat seemed like a trippelet, one two three, one two three, Each step in unison with the squeaks and creaks of the floor.  
  
"Heero?"  
  
the floor squeaked happily at him. "um?" The brown haired boy kept walking. "Do you. Do I embarrass you?"  
  
Heero's laugher warbled pleasantly above the beat in a rushed crescendo. " Your silly." They reached the bathroom door and Heero kicked it open with one foot.  
  
He wobbled in and leaned against the sink gently, allowing the sweat on his face to slide down his cheek. He placed the smaller boy down on the seat and prepared to leave.  
  
"Can.you stay?" Heero's shoulders stiffened. "if you want me to. I promise I won't look." He turned his back to Duo's scrunched form and focused intently on the seam of a piece of wood jutting out of the door.  
  
His ears picked up a familiar tinkle. 


End file.
